Angels
by Nevermore.Dani
Summary: What if everything you knew was a lie?, one day The titans stumble into a girl little do the know that she is a key to the survival of the rest of humanity. Raven already has a lot to deal with, how will she react to the arrival of the new girl and what does she mean to Raven. Sadly the past has a way of getting into the future but you can either run from it or learn from it.
1. Prologue

**I don't own any character besides Mystery girl (name to later be revealed)**  
**Dear readers, this is planned to be a very long story.I do plan to update as frequently as possible, the pairings in this fan fiction are Bbrea, Robstar, SpeedyxOC and some hints of Cybee.**

**Raven: welcome to the prologue**

**Beast boy: ENJOY!**

**Raven: Garfield! Yelling isn't necessary**

**Beast boy: sorry Rae**

**Raven: (death glares at beast boy) its Raven**

**Me: (rolls eyes)I hope you enjoy this story, this will be a very interesting behind the scenes**

It was a cold November day and the tower was unusually peaceful. Raven poured herself a cup of chamomile tea, relaxing as the hot tea slid down her throat. The half-demoness took a seat, leaning back enjoying the rare peace and quiet. Well, at least not until Beast boy entered the room. "What's shaking Rae!" he exclaimed ecstatically. Raven jumped spilling some of the hot tea on her lap. The empath felt the need to scream but suppressed the urge. She abruptly stood up, Beast boy took a step back not wanting to get in her way. Raven eyed the changeling "it's Raven" she said coldly before walking straight passed him as if nothing had happened. At this point Cyborg walked into the room, noticing Raven's mood. He had a questioning look on his face as Raven walked passed him."The doors swished behind him.

"What happened?" the tin man asked. Beast boy looked down at his feet avoiding eye contact "I kinda made her spill tea on herself" the green teen replied. Cyborg shook his head "now you've done it grass stain, you should know better than to annoy Raven, she hasn't been in a good mood recently" Cyborg stated. "It was an accident I didn't mean to", Beast boy said waving his hands in defense. "I suggest you apologize to her" Cyborg suggested. Beast boy furrowed his eyebrows but before he could answer the alarm went off. Robin and Star fire rushed into the main room. "Titans there's been a report of two crazy drivers on the southeast side of the city," the leader said. Raven heard on her communicator. The half-demoness teleport to the scene. The other Titans soon catching up. Cyborg sped the T car up to maximum power "I'm cutting the blue car off" he said cutting through an alley, Star fire, and Beast boy sat in the back. Robin was on the R-cycle. Raven was in the sky. " Raven go for the red one, use your powers to create a wall," Robin said into his communicator. "Titans go!" he said. The blue car saw Cyborgs attempt, the car sped up. Cyborg followed in hot pursuit.

The cars were now side by side. Raven had created a wall of dark energy but the car took a sharp turn. Robin had closed in on the car and the two cars were now together. The traffic light up ahead turned red. A woman with her pushchair was crossing the road, however, the two cars had no intention of stopping. The T-car and the R-cycle both screeched to a halt. Raven noticed the two cars were not going to slow down. She flew as fast as she could, descending downwards towards the earth. She knew she wouldn't make it but she had to try. Raven and the others went wide eyed as a girl who was walking down the street quickly pulled the woman and her baby behind her and took out two handguns and shoot both of the driver's wheels. The cars came to a screeching halt before they could collide. Missing her by an inch, the titans were in shock.

Raven landed on the ground. The titans got out of the car and Robin got off the R-cycle taking off his helmet. The girl started walking away, Raven and the girl made eye contact. Raven was frozen. The girls face unclear because of the black hoodie she was wearing. "Hey!" Raven yelled out but the girl just kept walking. Star fire went to aid the mother and her baby. "Who is she?" Cyborg asked as the mysterious girl disappeared in the distance. "I don't know, she didn't say a word, I couldn't even see her face clearly" Raven replied still in shock. Beast boy bent down picking up a card on it the words 'Rarity Angel'. "Hey guys, I think I found a clue" Robin walked up to him after handing the two crazed drivers over to the police

"Let's get back to the tower and research this, all we know is that she's armed with two guns, which means she could be a threat to the city," Robin said after observing the card. "Friend Robin, she saved the lady and the child, I highly doubt she is the threat," Star fire said. "If I knew the better I would say she is a hero" the alien princess suggested. "Doesn't mean that she isn't dangerous" Robin replied firmly. The titans made their way back to the tower. Raven had been dead silent since she had made eye contact with the girl, it was as if she had seen something that was supposed to have been dead and buried. Like there was a connection, 'she looked like the girl in my dreams or should I say nightmares, maybe...no That's not possible' she thought to herself quickly shaking it off."You okay Raven?" Beast boy asked concernedly. Raven noticed genuine care in the tone of his voice.

"I'm fine just thinking about who the girl was" Raven admitted. "Me too, she kinda reminded me of you," he said deep in thought. He soon snapped out of it noticing that Raven was staring at him at what he had let slip. "I mean, she was mysterious, kinda like you...you Know" the changeling tried to converse. Raven sighed "I overreacted before, it wasn't all your fault," she said monotonously. "eh..." Was all the green teen could say. The titans soon arrived back in the tower. Cyborg and the others going straight into the computer room to find out anything on the girl. Four hours had passed Raven had been reading up on newspaper clippings which could have been linked to the girl. Star fire was looking through phone books and Beast boy who was supposed to be looking at any social media the girl could have had was taking a nap.

'Typical' Raven thought rolling her eyes. "Nothing!" Cyborg exclaimed in frustration. This instantly woke Beast boy out of his sound slumber, they all gathered around Cyborg."I have also found the nothing" Star fire chimed. Raven shook her head to indicate she too had found nothing."Social media?" Robin questioned. "I checked that two since green bean decided to take a snooze" Cyborg replied. "Hey!" Beast boy said taking offence. Robin shook his head "There's got to be something, hospital records, social media, a phone number even an address" The leader facing the ground. "Sorry, Robin but according to our research Rarity Angel doesn't even exist," Raven said trying to ease the leader's frustration. Robin sighed and Star fire placed a hand on his shoulder. " I think it's best that we all rest friend Robin" Star fire advised. Robin nodded in reply. "Rarity...when we made eye contact for a second, I could see her staring into my soul...those same eyes" Raven began to feel woozy. The empath stumbling only for Beast boy to hold her before she could fall.

"Rest is definitely needed," Cyborg said. "We can go over this in the morning," Robin said giving up. "And Beast boy make sure you take Raven to her room, we don't need anything happening to our friend" Robin added looking over at the changeling who was still holding onto Raven. Beast boy nodded. The others left, the pair walking down the hallway. "I can walk on my own you know" Raven deadpanned, Beast boy let go instantly realizing that he was still holding onto the half-demoness. "Eh...sorry About that" he apologized blushing slightly. Raven was too preoccupied in her thoughts to notice this. They make it to Ravens door, "thank you" Raven said politely. "You're welcome," Beast boy said grinning sheepishly, 'guess that means I'm back in her good books' he thought to himself. "Goodnight," The empath said opening her door. "Night," Beast boy said casually". He walked to his room, stripping before hopping into bed.

Raven, who was laying in her bed, couldn't seem to forget the girls piercing gaze. She tossed and turned in her bed 'she was staring into my soul as if she didn't even know she was doing it was like she was reading me' she thought. Her thoughts plaguing her mind denying her slumber soundly. The empath soon feeling hypnagogia take over her and was soon in a deep sleep. Now it was a cold Novembers night and the tower was unusually peaceful once more.

* * *

**Me:That was the end of the prologue, I hope you enjoyed it and if you did they'll be another update soon**

**Beast boy- who wants to read a damn story anyways**

**Me and Raven: (death glare)**

**Me: you have permission Raven**

**Raven: (slaps Beast boy upside the head)**

**Beast boy: (clutches his head in agony)/strong/p**

**Me: until next time.**


	2. Chapter 1-Hustle

******do not own teen titans, they belong to DC. I only own Mystery Girl (name to be revealed)**

**Raven: straight to the story**

* * *

**Chapter 1-Hustle**

Raven got up slowly, changing into her uniform before she made her way to the main room. She looked around noticing that everyone else was already awake '_weird I'm not one to sleep in_' The half-demoness thought to herself. "Morning of the goodness friend Raven," Star fire said gleefully. "Morning Star fire" Raven replied before boiling the hot water and tea in her teapot until it fused together. Raven had seemed out of it for the entire morning. Beast boy had noticed her lack of movement. He walked to her with a worried expression. " Are you okay Rae?" The changeling asked with concern. The half-demoness looked up at him. "It's Raven and I'm fine...just thinking" she replied monotonously. Beast boy nodded before walking back to sit on the couch next to Cyborg and Robin who were watching the news.  
"Titans we're going to investigate the Crime scene today," Robin said. The others groaned "No excuses" he added in annoyance. The titans soon left the tower.

The titans arrived at the scene where the incident had happened. The team had looked around searching the entire perimeter twice only to find nothing. Robin sighed " Star, Raven conduct an aerial search" he ordered the two girls nod flying up into the air. The scour over the city, just as they were about to loose hope a horrific blood-curdling scream pierced their ears. The two girls soon landed back onto the ground. Cyborg used his tech to find where the sound had come from. The titans walked into an alleyway only to see a teen girl being backed up into a corner. Just before the Titans could attack a hooded figure landed behind the gang members. The mystery girl was back. She lifted up her pistol to one of the gang members head before a loud bang was heard. The Titans looked to see that the girl had shot to the air to capture the other gang members attention.

The gang members turned and attacked the mystery girl who dropped her hood to reveal her flowing purple hair she had worn leather fingerless gloves and a sleeveless leather leotard. She also wore thigh high leather boots. Raven tried to look at her face however she never turned to face the titans. The first gang member threw a punch at the girl, who swiftly dodged it before punching him in the stomach. The member fell to the ground groaning in pain. Another member ran to her but she dodged his attack before kneeing him in the stomach then throwing him into the wall. The next two gang members each pulled out a small dagger, the mystery girl shot at the wall letting the blast sent her back and elbow the first attacker square in the jaw. He lay on the ground knocked out cold. The Titans and the other teen girl watched in shock and amazement. "How is she doing that?" Beast boy asked dumbfounded.

She ran up one of the walls of the alleyway before landing on the second gang members shoulders wrapping her legs around his neck before she flipped back onto her hands and slammed his face into the concrete. The teen girl managed to slip past the last gang member who appeared to be the leader and to the titans. Star fire calmed the girl after the traumatic experience. He ran to attack the mystery girl who held up her guns, he ran to her dogging all her bullets. She slid under his legs before getting up. he turned and shot at her as she did a back flip off of the wall whilst she dropped here empty bullet cases and quickly reloaded in mid-air. She somersaulted twice before she shot him in the leg. The gang leader fell onto one leg. The mystery girl towards him hiding her face in the shadows before dogging his last shot with ease and lifting up her gun to his forehead. "I told you she was dangerous," Robin said before he gestured to Raven who's black aura consumed her gun the girl's expression hardened as her face was made clear, captivating the titans, she was very beautiful.

She was surrounded by a white aura which then consumed the gun. The gun began to flash black to white and white to black until it dropped onto the ground in between the titans and the mystery girl. "Who are you?" Cyborg asked. The girl walked up to the gang member not answering Cyborgs question. She picked up the gang member from the throat. Beast boys eyes widened in shock as the man's kicking feet above the ground soon dangled. The girl dropped the suffocated man to the ground. "Great now she kills with her bare hands" the green teen pointed out. "Don't let her escape!" The leader yelled. Star fire threw star bolts at the girl who simply used her hand to hold the star bolt before turning in into a blue fire. The girl's body was consumed by the fire before she levitated and threw the blue flames back at the alien princess, who was flung out of the ally way. Robin looked back at the helpless Star fire before she ran to attack the mystery girl. He flung his staff at her but she moved out of the way.

He tried to hit her from above. The girl caught it before swing it into the wall. Robin ran at her with a fist but she grabbed his arm flinging him around before kicking in in the side then kneeing him in the stomach and then throwing him over her shoulder. The boy wonder lay on his back in pain. Beast boy came at the girl in the form of a Bull but she jumped on his horns and flipped over him Beast boy skid to a halt. He turned and ran at her in the form of a Ram. The girl grabbed one of his horns and jumped Beast boy turned back to human form before she slammed him into the ground. Beast boy was knocked out cold. Cyborg came at her with a fist but she caught it and pulled her other hand back her eyes began to glow white as she punched his arm shattering it into robot pieces. The girl then did a reversed roundhouse kick knocking him onto his back.

Raven and the girl were now looking at each other. Star fire was leaning against the wall clutching onto her side, Robin was laying on his back in pain and Beast boy crawled to the wall sitting up against it and Cyborg was on his back missing an arm. "I don't want to hurt you, just tell me who you are?" Raven said calmly walking to the girl. "qui es-tu?" the girl asked (who are you). Raven went wide eyed '_she speaks french_' knowledge had pointed out. "Je Suis Raven ce sont mon amis, nous voulons juste parler" The half-demoness reassured the girl (I'm Raven, these are my friends, we just want to talk). The girl-powered down and lifted up the guns turning them into white aura before the disappeared. The other Titans had soon stood by Raven " Robin, Beast boy, Star fire, Cyborg" Raven said. "Well, I'm Rarity Angel, nice to make your acquaintance," she said in a British accent. They all stood dumbfounded, "you spoke English the entire time!" The changeling exclaimed. The girl raised an eyebrow as the sun was up and shining it caught her features. She had long purple thick and wavy hair.

Rarity's eyes were a weird milky greenish-white and she had a crescent shaped onyx jeweled chakra. '_Unusual eye colour_' Raven thought. She had glowing chocolate coloured skin which made her face even more beautiful. She had a round-heard shaped face and full lips. Rarity had looked to be about 5ft 8, standing above all of the Titans except for Cyborg. "It was nice to meet you all," the beauty said putting on her white cropped hoodie and lifting up the hood. "Where are you going?" Robin said " you killed that gang member, were still gonna have to arrest you," he said forcefully. Rarity smirked slyly before raising an eyebrow. "According to your research I don't even exist," she said smugly. "How did-" Star fire began but was cut off by Rarity "I wouldn't tell you" she stated. "How dare y-" Robin began but Rarity cut him off too "It's a hustle and I'm a busy girl," she said.

"Besides, it's a small world out there, we'll meet again," Rarity said before turning into a white aura dove and flying away. "You know her magic is a lot like your's Raven" Cyborg noted. "I've noticed" Raven spoke to no one in particular as she watched the white aura dove fly away into the distance. 'Rarity Angel...where have I heard that name before' the half-demoness though to herself.

* * *

**Fact file**

**Name: Rarity Angel**

**Species: Unknown**

**Place of origin: Unknown**

**Age: Unknown **

**Parents or Relatives: Unknown**

**Height: 5 ft 8**

**Powers: Blue fire (the roaring flame), Telekinesis (white aura), unusual super strength**

**Skills: Able to turn other energy into her own, martial arts and sharp shooting **

**weapons: Two hand guns **

**Facts: Speaks English and French**

* * *

**Me: Thanks for reading the first official chapter I hope you enjoyed! ****What do you think so far?**

**Me: Any who**

**Beast boy: Until next time (Beast boy cuts in)**

**Me: ( turns to face him) Hey! that's my line**


	3. Chapter 2-Eyes

**I've been having a hard time getting inspiration for this chapter but its finally here **

**Raven: Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter Two- Eyes**

"Raven looked out of the window. it was pouring outside and the empath had focused her being on the pitter patter of the rain drops on the windows of the main room. The metal doors swoosh open to reveal an ecstatic Star fire. "Good afternoon friend Raven!" the alien princess said in an extremely gleeful tone. Raven turned to her raising an eyebrow. "What's got you in good spirits?" Raven asked as if Star fire had been scheming. "You will not believe what is to happen tomorrow!" Star fire replied. Raven looked at Star fire, then outside and then back at Star fire. "Feel free to tell me" Raven stated monotonously. "Well friend Robin has agreed after what happened we could all go to the circus that will arrive in town tomorrow" the alien replied. Raven looked across the room "oh joy" she said with sarcasm lacing her voice. Star fire smiled widely then proceeded to cook her pudding of happiness had been two days since the titans had their last encounter with Rarity (who was once again) off the radar. Not to say Raven wasn't impressed that Star fire had gotten the boy wonder to take the day off, he had been even more obsessed over the mystery than before. Star fire placed various unknown items on the counter, Raven decided it best she went to her room to be alone.

The empath walked out of the main room before changing her mind and deciding to do her own research. The purple haired teen walked into the evidence room where Robin, who for some strange reason wasn't there, normally spent his time. Raven looked around the dimly lit room before her eye caught the slip of paper that had the words 'Rarity Angel' written on them. She took it out of the plastic that was sealing it. Raven picked it up looking closely at it. A flash in her mind appeared.

(Rarity turns in Raven direction before her mouths word azarath metrion zinthos)

Raven felt Dizzy. She spun around, trying to grab on to something but misses it dropping to the ground. it was black.

a light appeared in her mind Rarity sat in front of her. Raven frantically looked around "why?-how did you get into my mind," the gothic teen asked demandingly. Rarity opened her milky green eyes. "We need to talk, we don't have much time" she spoke softly, Raven soon relaxed, "what was the first thing you remember about me?" Rarity asked. Raven furrowed her eyebrows "what has that got to do-" she began asking but was cut off by the beauty "Raven" Rarity said sternly. "your eyes..." The half-demoness replied coldly. Rarity smiled slightly, this Raven had never witnessed before. "Which means you'll notice them once more," The mysterious girl said. Raven was confused by this. "they say the eyes are the window to the soul...I never really understood that saying" Rarity stated. Raven stood up abruptly waving a hand in front of Rarity's face, Rarity's eyes not following "wait are you blind?" The empath asked. Rarity just smiled at her "clever" she stated. "you have to go now" The blind beauty added. "why?" Raven asked. "He's calling you" Rarity replied before everything went black.

The gothic teen's eyes flutter open to meet forest green ones. A blush plasters over Ravens face as she realizes who it was. "Are you okay? I found you in her on the ground" Beast boy said with worry evident in his voice. He helped Raven up "I'm fine" she replied. The pair walked out of the evidence room. "I'm gonna see Cyborg" Beast boy mentioned as they got to the end of the corridor. Raven nodded watching him as he walked down the opposite boy whistled to himself as he walked down the hall 'good to know she doesn't hate my guts' he thought to himself before knocking on Cyborgs door. "you Cy it's me" he said. "Come on" the tin man replied from the other side of the door. The changeling entered the room. Cyborg had finished rebuilding his arm and was adjusting it, "Damn that girl packed a punch" he murmured to himself before screwing some bolts into place. "You're not the only one who's still feeling the pain, I'm pretty sure she almost gave me a concussion as well as all my bones broken" Beast boy stated. "Don't forget Robin, I don't think he's met anyone but Slade who could keep up with his hand to hand combat skills" the green teen added. "At least he doesn't have to rebuild his entire arm" Cyborg stated.

Cyborg had finished adjusting his arm. The two teens spent the rest of the day playing video games. Soon the day had passed by and the next day had arrived. The titans had decided to go to the circus later in the day than originally planned. during the time they were there, they witnessed people performing unbelievable acts, acrobats, and stuntmen jumping from hundreds of feet and magicians amazing the crowd. the lighting in the large ten became dark and a spotlight focused on a girl in the center of the stage. she had dark black hair pinned back in swirls, a blindfold covering her eyes and wore a dark blue leotard with swirls creating the illusion of blue flames. The audience was quiet and focused on her before a violin began to play a melody. " Ladies and Gentlemen introducing our greatest acrobat...the roaring flame" the ring masters voice echoed. Raven focused in. The girl was lifted up onto a high thin pole. she lifted herself onto her hands before walking across the pole. the pole led to a small platform which was balanced on various objects. the girl dropped off the edge of the pole, the titans stood up about to save her but she spun multiple times before landing on the small platform before she balanced on one hand. The crowd roared as the violin grew more intense.

The items the fireproofed platform was balanced on was set on fire as well as her leotard which caused the crowd to cheer even louder, even the titans had been amazed. She flipped from the platform and landed flawlessly before the fire ceased and bowing. Roses had been thrown for her and she raised her head before she smiled mischievously lifting up a red cloth from the ground and wrapping it around herself before disappearing. The crowds cheered and the light went out. the ring master soon stepped out of the shadows into the spotlight " thank you and goodnight!" he said and then he too vanished. the Titans soon left the large tent before noticing the smaller tents behind it. "Friend Robin is that where the performers room of the dressing is?" the alien princess asked. "I'd guess so" the fearless leader replied. Star fire smiled with glee "I would love to give my wishes to the performer who does the roaring of the flames" the read head says looking around once more. "I'm not sure were allowed back their Star" Cyborg points out. Star fire sulks at this. "We don't need to be able to" Beast boy began "There she go's" he finishes pointing in the girl's direction.

Star fire's eyes light up and the titans make their way to the girl. Something seemed off to Raven. The girl turned her head slightly and Raven stared in shock noticing the girls milky green eyes. 'The eyes are the windows to the soul' Raven immediately thought. She waved her hand over the girls face "she's blind" Raven said as the girl's eyes did not follow "Rarity?" Raven asked. The others stared at the two very confused. Rarity glowed white turning back into her normal self. "It took you a while," Rarity said monotonously to Raven. "What do you want from us?" Robin said stepping up to the blind beauty. Rarity had no expression. "I need your help," she said without any regret. "Why should we help you?" Robin asked. Rarity's gaze was cold and unforgiving. Robin reached into his belt slyly. Rarity sensed his movement "I wouldn't fight me if I were you" Rarity warned. "There is someone after me and if you don't help me they'll be after you too" she explained. "Besides your heroes isn't that the point of your job" the blind beauty added. Robin had been silenced by Rarity's point.

Star fire placed a hand on Robin's shoulder "She has the valid point, it's the right thing to be done" she told Robin reassuringly. "Thank you, as repayment, I will use my skills for your team" Rarity suggested. "Wait you'll be fighting alongside us?" Beast boy asked. Rarity placed a hand on her heart "I'll protect this city and everyone in it, however, I can't promise there won't be any bloodshed" Rarity stated. "I like her" Raven pointed out, a little out of character. "Yeah, it's good to know won't have to worry about getting my arm destroyed" Cyborg added. "Sorry about that," Rarity said. "I'll let you in but first, you have to tell us what you are, where do you come from and how old you are?" Rabin said. Rarity smirked "I am 19 in and the other questions are classified" the blind beauty answered. Robin raised an eyebrow but decided to let it go. "Welcome to the Titans," he said outstretching a hand. Rarity just stood there oblivious to the fact he was offering her a handshake.

"Friend Robin she is the blind remember" Star fire whispered to him. Rarity flipped her hair back "I'll do my best" the girl said. They all made their way back to Titans tower. "So this is what you've been planning?" Raven says questioningly. "More or less," the blind beauty said. "I just hope they like me" Rarity added distantly. "I'm sure they will," Raven said reassuringly. Rarity smiled back at her. 'this looks like the start of a promising teammate' Raven thought.

* * *

**Fact File**

**Name: Rarity Angel**

**Species: unknown**

**Place of origin: Unknown**

**Age: 19 (human years)**

**Parents or Relatives: Unknown **

**Height: 5ft 8**

**Powers: blue fire (the roaring flame), white aura (Telekinesis), unusual super strength **

**Skills: able to turn other people's energy into her own, Martial arts, Sharp shooting, and Acrobatic skills**

**Weapons: Two hand guns**

**Facts: Speaks french and English, Is blind**

* * *

**Me: Thanks for reading I really appreciate it**

**Beast boy: I hope you enjoyed!**

**Me: Until next time**


	4. Chapter 3-Morals

**Me: sorry for not updating in a while**

**Beast boy: it's about time!**

**Raven: stop being so inputted**

**Me:Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Morals**

The titans entered the tower. "Welcome to our home new friend, I will now show you to a room," Starfire said. Rarity nodded in response following behind the alien princess. Robin made his way to the main room followed by the other titans. Raven, Beast boy, and Cyborg all took a seat on the couch whilst Robin began pacing up and down the room. "Relax boy blunder, I'm pretty sure she's on our side now, which means she won't be a threat anymore" Cyborg pointed out. Robin stopped abruptly turning to face the tin man.

"That's not the problem, if she's going to be fighting alongside us there has to be some ground rules" Robin stated. "And that would be?" Beast boy asked not following. "She needs to have morals, that includes no killing" Robin answered. Beast boy nodded his head and quite "oh" was heard. The doors of the main room open with a large swoosh. The seated titans all turned to face Star fire accompanied by the blind beauty. They walked towards the seated titans. It was quite, too quite for Rarity's comfort.

"What's going on?" she asked. The titans all looked at each other then turned back to Rarity. "We were thinking that it would be best if you had some morals fighting along side us" Raven spoke softly. Rarity raised an eyebrow to the statement "Morals such as?" she questioned. "Not killing the criminals" Robin answered. Rarity frowned "I see you're all still scared of my capability's" Rarity stated before turning away "I guess your tower your rules" Rarity spoke a hitch in her voice. Raven was about to ask where she was going but Rarity began to walk away.

"Mm going to go and meditate" the blind beauty answered. The metal doors swooshed open then swished closed. The titans soon left for their rooms, Beast boy and Raven walking down the same hall. The air was thick and they both walked in silence. Beast boy stole glances at the half-demoness. "Are you okay?" he asked trying to break the ice. "I could feel her emotions, she was hurt we don't trust her" Raven replied. "Who Rarity?" Beat boy asked Raven nodded in reply. "She's a lot like you" the green teen stated.

"Yeah that points been floating around a lot," Raven said looking to the ground. The changeling put an arm on her shoulder, Raven looked up at him in surprise. "If you ever need to talk about what's wrong you can always come to me," he said in a comforting voice. Raven nodded in response her cloak concealing her blush. The two said good night before Raven entered her room closing the door behind her. The gray teen sighed sitting on her bed.

Rarity sat cross-legged in the guest room Starfire showed her too previously. Her eyes opened and she got up and left the room. Rarity walked down the halls becoming familiar with the tower, Rarity felt a presence in the garage she summoned one of her handguns before slowly creeping to the door of the garage. There was a figure, whom she couldn't see, she opened the door a little more. She jumped into the room. "Freeze!" she yelled using her powers to lock all possible routes of escape.

The figure turned and raised his bow and arrow "who are you!?" The blind beauty asked. The figure shot at her, she dodged and fired at him "I should be the one asking who you are!" he said dogging her shot. Rarity jumped towards him with a kick. He raised his arrow, Rarity flipped off of it. Her face was revealed from the shadows. The arching figure stared in awe. Rarity hooked him across the face then hit him with an uppercut to the jaw. He was out cold on the ground. Rarity tied him up with some rope she found in the garage.

Rarity lifted him up on her shoulder before bringing him to her room she placed him on to lay upright against a wall. "What the hell do I do with you?" she asked herself quietly before moving his face from side to side. "I could torture him-wait no bad idea the others will never trust me," She said shaking her head. Rarity placed a hand on his chest before her eyes began to glow white. 'he's about Robin's age' she felt. She removed her hand. "Reckless I'm guessing," she thought out loud. "I'll bring you to the others tomorrow morning," she said.

He soon began to stir before kicking his feet, eyes going wide and muffled screams could be heard. Rarity held him down by sitting on top of him, holding down on his pressure points knocking him out again. She wiped sweat from her brow. 'Close one' she thought.

It was soon morning in the titans tower and the titans were all in the main room. Beast boy and Cyborg arguing over who made breakfast as usual and the others watched quietly as the pair argue. Robin took a sip of his coffee before picking up the newspaper. Starfire looked concernedly at her friends "maybe I could do the making of the breakfast today" she suggested smiling. All of the other titans faces dropped, "Beast boy can cook" Cyborg said before taking a seat. Beast boy grinned taking the opportunity as fast as he could. Raven rolled her eyes looking back to her book. The doors swished open and all of the titans turned to see Rarity with the "criminal" over her shoulder.

She walked to the titans throwing the culprit with force onto the couch. "I managed to catch this low life in the tower last night," the blind beauty said proudly. The titans all went wide eyed as they saw a certain red-clad archer struggling on the couch "Speedy!"Robin said. Rarity had a confused look as they ran to him, Cyborg removing the duct tape from his mouth. "Help me she's crazy!" Speedy yelled as they untied him. "What do you mean! You were the one who was sneaking around in the garage" Rarity yelled in a rage. "I was entering the tower, I'm entitled to do that I'm a titan!" He yelled back.

Upon hearing this Rarity's face dropped. Robin walked to Rarity "You had no authority to attack" Robin began "How was I-" Rarity began "You should have known better!" Robin said silencing the now calm Rarity. She bowed her head "you're the leader" she said meekly. Robin turned to Speedy "I'll deal with you later" the leader said before walking out. Star fire placed a hand on Rarity's shoulder "Friend Rarity I'm sure friend Robin didn't mean to be so the harsh" the alien added with empathy.

"Sure..." Rarity said coldly. Raven had felt it again, the way Rarity was feeling. Sure Raven felt the other's emotions but not nearly to the extent of which she'd felt Rarity's. Speedy looked around his gaze soon falling on the distraught Rarity, who unsurprisingly didn't seem to notice. Rarity sighed before walking to the couch and taking a seat. The others soon went about their business leaving the two on the couch. Alone. "Hey," Speedy said trying to break the awkward silence between the two. "Are you talking to me?" Rarity asked in disbelief. "You're the only other person here" The archer pointed out. Rarity flushed in embarrassment. "Oh, well...I uh..." Was all she managed to say.

Nobody had ever beaten her with witty remarks, it was the first time she'd ever stuttered in fact. "I'm Speedy," he said saving her the dignity she had left. "I gathered that much," she said trying to gain back her title. "Rarity" the blind beauty stated bluntly. "It suits you" the archer let slip before his eyes went wide. Rarity went crimson. Just before the archer could notice the door swished open. Rarity was starting to get annoyed at the sound. "I would like to have a word with Speedy," Robin said as he entered the room. "I was just leaving," the now blushing Rarity said. Robin was slightly confused as to why she was blushing but he let it go as the blind girl walked passed him, the doors closing behind her.

Robin's focus soon returned back to a certain archer. Speedy looked down to a file that Robin held in his hand, the spiky haired teen opened it up, "I just talked to Bumblebee, fighting with Aqua lad, I'd like to know why?" Robin asked. Speedy scowled at the mention of the Atlantian teen, he looked away from Robin. "If you really wanna know its because my then girlfriend cheated on me with him," The archer said sourly. Robin was taken back by this, in fact, he never saw it coming. "She told me I'd have to stay her until I learned how to work with a team," Speedy said looking back over to an astonished Robin.

"Well we'll have to make arrangements for you to stay, However, you'll have to agree not to fight anyone on this team, I know you're probably already not fond of Rarity-" Robin began but was cut off by Speedy. "What makes you think that I mean sure she did knock me out, tie me up with a rope, duct taped my mouth and then held me hostage for the whole night but I'm sure she could be...nice," Speedy said optimistically. Robin raised an eyebrow. "Actually after seeing the way you made her blush I'm sure you would think that" the leader teased. "you'll be happy to know your rooms '018' right next to hers" Robin added smirking.

Speedy's eyes went wide "Hey not cool," The archer said frowning, Robin laughed a little. "Though it makes me wonder, what's her deal anyways?" Speedy asked. Robin's laughter died down "well we don't know much about her except for the fact she can beat all of us by herself" Robin replied. Speedy was in shock "She's that good?" He asked. Robin nodded "It kinda makes you wonder what she's been doing most her life" He says before Turning around "Even so, we have a deal and most of the things about her are classified, there is literally no evidence she even exists at all and trust we've looked" Robin explained "Whatever she does, she's good at it" He added before walking out.

The archer sighed as he got up. He walked around the tower, it had been a long time since he'd been there. Speedy decided he needed to take a leak so he made his way to the bathroom in the tower. He whistled to himself as he opened the door of the bathroom but has he opened he saw something that could have made him faint. Rarity was in the bathtub, soap suds covered her body but she still looked elegant and tempting. The Archer was red faced and Rarity was to tired to even sense his presence with her powers. Speedy ran to his room as fast as he could and locked his door.

He sighed in relief falling onto his bed. It would be a long stay a knock on his door could be heard. "Uh, Speedy...It's Me" He heard Rarity's voice say. The archer groaned. A very long stay.

* * *

**Me: And that's the chapter**

**Beast boy: Rarity's kinda weird**

**Rarity: who are you calling weird!(red eyes)**

**Beast boy: how did you even get here!**

**Me: I Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 4-Hybrid

**Me: Welcome to the chapter**

**Raven: Just get on with it**

**Me: Okay jeez...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Hybrid **

The archer sighed as he got up. His breath hitched as his door swooshed open to reveal a serious faced Rarity. "Yes?" he asked. Rarity furrowed her eyebrows "Chill out Arrow boy" Rarity said coldly. "I came to give you this" she added holding out his bow and arrow set. Speedy raised an eyebrow, "um...Thanks?" he said questioningly. Rarity rolled her eyes before turning around "I also wanted to say sorry for assuming you were a criminal, I mean I just wanted to do something right so Robin will like me" Rarity let slip. Speedy smirked "You like Robin?" he asked. Rarity went wide-eyed turning back to his presence. "No! I mean I-I didn't mean it like that" Rarity said back quickly. Speedy just laughed. Rarity grew annoyed "It's not funny!" she yelled. "I'm just messing with you, chill out," Speedy said wiping a tear away from his mask. There was a long pause. "Wait weren't you just having a bath?" Speedy asked out of curiosity.

Rarity's eyes became slits. "How'd you know that I was taking a bath" She interrogated. Speedy began to sweat nervously as he remembered the previous image of the bling beauty in his head. "Uh, Raven said she saw you go in when I was about to go into the bathroom, I just guessed it was a bath" He chuckled nervously. Rarity sighed. "Even if you were being a creeper then my powers would have sensed you," she said. Speedy stared at her."A creeper?" the archer questioned, Rarity held her arms close to her body. "Okay..." Speedy said. It was silent again, The archer would often steal glances of the mysterious teen. "Is that it?" he asked trying not to come off as rude. Rarity stood to attention after he snapped her out of a thoughtful daze. "Uh...almost, the last thing I wanted to say was that you really need to work on your hand to hand combat because without that bow you are pretty useless" Rarity pointed out.

Speedy's ego instantly deflated. "Jee thanks," The teen hero said. "Don't worry, that can be fixed with training, knowledge is power" Rarity ranted. "It's like talking to a blend of Raven and Robin with you" Speedy accidentally let slip. Rarity had a look of death on her face. "Er...thats not exactly a bad thing" He adds sheepishly, Rarity rolls her eyes ."That will be all for tonight" The blind beauty states. Speedy takes the time to realise they had been talking for longer than he expected. "Oh right, see you tomorrow," He said before realising it was a bad choice of words. "I mean-sorry, I kinda-I" were the only words that the archer could muster. To his surprise, Rarity smiled. "It's nice" she began. "That you forgot. You treated me like I was normal" Rarity said smiling."You seem pretty normal to me" he said smiling, she smiled too. "Goodnight" she finished as she began to walk away. "Night," he said breathlessly to himself.

The archer closed the door before going to bed. 'She's not that bad' he thought to himself 'I mean she's mysterious, that's always a plus-Wait! what am I thinking' He interrupted himself. The archer turned on his side before drifting into a deep slumber. The night was peaceful until the alarm rang through the tower. The half asleep archer shot up and pulled his uniform shirt over his head before running out of his room only to bump into Beast boy "I see you were asleep too" the changeling said. Speedy nodded before they both ran down the hall. The titans all met up in the main room except for Rarity. "Where is friend Rarity?" Star fire asked. The others looked around."She just arrived at the crime scene" Robin said. They all turn to him confusedly, "I put a tracking device on her" Robin explained. "Typical," Raven said dully.

The titans soon made their way to the part of the city where the Crime was taking place. They walk into the old factory to see Rarity "About time you guys got here" Rarity said to Robin who scowled slightly. "Good thing you had that tracking device," Rarity said surprising the titans. "How'd-" Robin began "If you didn't get it before, I'm not like you, my body detects foreign objects on and in it" The blind beauty explained. "As for this place I can't sense anyone in here" Rarity pointed out. "That's weird," Cyborg said. They all but Rarity turned to him "Whats happening?" Raven asked. Before Cyborg could reply Rarity pushed Robin onto the ground. Landing on top of him. "What the-" Robin yelled before a gunshot was fired above Rarity's head. Raven covered them in a dark aura shield. The area around the Titans blew up. The shield went down. The titans looked around, the smoke cleared to reveal Slade.

"Wilson," Rarity said venom dripping from her lips. The titans turned to her confusedly. Slade smiled menacingly "Ah we meet again," he said drawing his long katana blade against the concrete floor. "You're supposed to be dead," Rarity said coldly. The titans got into a fighting stance "I see you've met my other friends" Slade says holding out his blade and running towards them. Rarity cocked her guns "He's mine," she said fiercely. "Friend Rarity is it not best-" Star fire began before Rarity ran back at Slade. The villain swung only for her to dodge by jumping over him. She kicked him forward. Slade got up cracking his neck "I see you've learnt a lot since the last time we fought" he said. Rarity launched, letting her guns disappear and punching him in his gut repeatedly then uppercutting him in the jaw. With his head back she let her guard down allowing Slade to grab her by her hair. A soft blue glow came from his hand causing Rarity to screech out in pain.

"Rarity!" Raven called before lifting up boxes with her magic and launching them at the villain. Slade knocked back as he was not expecting an attack. Rarity dropped to her knees. Slade got up and was able to drag Rarity's limp body as he hauled his katana blade back. The Titans tried to hit him with all they had but it was too late. His blade swung down. Rarity's body dropped to the ground. Her once long purple hair dropping to the ground in front of her. Slade had cut it shorter than Raven's. Why? was still the question. Slade got up and looked to the Titans "my work here is done. Until next time Titans" The villain said before disappearing into the shadows. They ran to Rarity who was out cold. "She's out cold, get her to the med bay," Robin said. Cyborg nodded picking up the passed out girl. Her body flopping down like she was a ragdoll. "That's the first time I've ever seen her lose a fight, I mean she took us all no problem" Beast boy pointed out.

"It had something to do with that weird bluish glow" Raven added. Robin nodded noting the information in his head. "Slade said they've met before" Speedy assessed. The Titans left the old abandoned factory. "Looks like our friend has a lot of explaining to do" Robin adds. The Titans had soon made it back to the tower. Cyborg assessed Rarity's blood pressure in the med bay. Raven held her hand over Rarity's body her hands slowly glowing as she healed her fallen friend. "That's weird," the tin man said. Raven looked up "What is it?" she asked with concern. Cyborg held up his clipboard turning to Raven "her blood type isn't coming up" Cyborg replied. Raven pulled her hood over her head. "I'll go get Robin," Raven said before leaving, at this point, Rarity began to wake.

Raven walked down the halls. '0/0 is definitely not natural' Raven thought turning the corner. 'Then again she did mention earlier that she wasn't like them, if so then what is she?" Raven was so caught up in her thoughts she wasn't watching where she was going. Raven collided with the person as she began to turn. "Ow," A familiar voice yelled. Raven got up only to realise she had bumped into a certain green teen 'of all the people to run into' Raven thought as she helped him up "You seem to be in a rush Rae" Beast boy said smiling and brushing himself off. "I am, Cyborg found out something about Rarity" Raven informed. "Why don't you just use your communicator" Beast boy suggested. Raven nods calling Robin. "Robin," the team leader said. "We need you in med bay as soon as possible

"We need you in the med bay as soon as possible" the half demon said. "I'm on my way, Robin out," He said before cutting the line. Raven and Beast boy began to make their way back to the med bay room. Rarity was sat up and Cyborg was drawing blood from her arm. "I see your alive and well" the changeling joked. "Ha, very funny," Rarity said her words drenched in sarcasm. "All right Rarity that's enough blood," Cyborg said unhooking her from the machine. Robin entered the room followed by Star fire and Speedy. "What is it?" Robin asked. Cyborg swivelled around to face the other titans. "It looks like our friend is not who or what we thought she is," Cyborg said. Robin raised an eyebrow "how so?" he asked. Cyborg typed in a few details into his system. "Rarity's blood type isn't coming up, it's far from human, so this blood test should clear up any questions" the tin man explained. The computer screen became red. "UNKNOWN," the computer said.

Rarity shrunk into herself. They all looked at her, she sighed standing up. "There's no need for the blood test, I'll tell you what I am," she said boldly. The blind beauty closed her eyes "I am a half demon half angel hybrid". Silence begot the room. "I will definitely not be on any of your readings because I am the only one in the universe of my kind," She said to cyborg. "I should not be alive, exactly why Slade is after me and why I had to seek refuge here if you knew what I was...what I was capable off" Rarity explained hanging her head. A hand rested on her shoulder Rarity began to cry "You are always welcome with the titans" Robin said. It was the first time he had ever been genuine to her. They were actually friends. Rarity hugged him in a friendly embrace. "Thank you" she cried. "Friend Robin is the correct" Star fire began. "You're our friend," Beast boy said. Raven placed a hand on the blind beauty's shoulder. Rarity smiled at this.

* * *

**Me: And were clear**

**Raven: Finally**

**Beast boy: Hey Speedy seemed kind of jealous there**

**Me: Well only one way to find out...in the next chapter**

**Raven: Could you have made that any more predictable**

**Me: whatever, until next time**


	6. Chapter 5-Nevermore

**Me: ****Sorry it has been a while**

**Cyborg: You're damn right its been a while**

**Me: Yeah, yeah**

**Beast boy: Well then get to it**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15- Wrath part 2**

* * *

She felt hurt. Deeply. Rarity sat at the top of the tower as the sun was setting orange and pink hues glowing upon the tranquil ocean. Too bad, she'd never see it. 'I'm an idiot' she thought in her trance. 'No you're not' wisdom told her. Her emotions had returned since her mind was purged of her brothers. 'It's normal to feel emotion' knowledge said. 'No it's human' The half angel replied coldly before breaking the trance. She then proceeded to just sit there in silence. "Having a hard time I see" that o so familiar voice said. Rarity furrowed her eyebrows standing up. "I don't have time for you Wrath" she growled. "Relax sister, I'm only her to help," he said raising his hands up defensively. "When have you ever wanted to help" she snorted. "What a man can't change," he said with fake expressions on of hurt. "A man can but you're not," she said coldly. Wrath chuckled to himself. "So headstrong, no wonder he rejected you," the demon incarnate said knowing it would push her buttons. Rarity felt a pang in her heart before she felt a raging rise in her stomach. Her eyes glowing red. Wrath smiled. Rarity had summoned her semi-automatic handguns. Wrath had summoned his two blades. She lunged at him but he dodged swiftly. The blind beauty growled before roundhouse kicking him. Wrath was now the one who was being pushed. He tried to gain his balance almost slipping but she grabbed his hand. He looked up at her. Her eyes were back to their blank state. She had a worried expression. Wrath was shocked but then took it as his opportunity pulling her off the roof dangled below him. She didn't even try to fight back. "Why aren't you fighting back," he said angrily. "I literally have you hanging off a roof and you're not even trying," he said.

Meanwhile on the main room. The doors swish open and Beast boy walks in. "Sup B" Cyborg says flipping the channels. The changeling walks in, Robin, who had been sitting at the table, waved at his teammate. Raven had been dragged to the mall by Star fire and Speedy was in his room packing. A loud thud could be heard. They all instantly looked up to see Rarity dangling in front f the window. They were wide-eyed in shock. "Yeah, I think we're needed," Cyborg says. They then all at once dash to the roofRarity slipped a little more until she was holding her brother's hand. "Why won't you try?" He questioned once more. "What's the point" Rarity said. "The end is always the same. It's better this way" she said. Wrath sensed her other teammates. He then used his red aura to surround the door keeping it locked. Wrath then looked back to his sister. He lifted her back onto the roof. "Well this is no fun," he said crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't act like a five-year-old" Rarity said rolling her unseeing eyes. "I guess this is my time to leave". "Farewell sister," he said before disappearing in his red swirling mist. Rarity then sat back down. 'Oh right' her eyes glowed white as she unsealed the door. The three boys falling through. "Are you okay we saw you hanging from the roof..."Robin said before looking to see she wasn't in danger. Rarity got up walking to them. She didn't say a word. "Uh, you ok" Cyborg said. Rarity eyes glowed once more as did theirs waving her hand over their face. "Hear no evil, speak no evil, see no evil" she chanted. "You saw nothing" the half angel replied breaking the enchantment. She walked passed them back inside the tower.

The three boys stood there dumbfounded. "Uh, dudes why are we on the roof?" Beast boy asked. The team leader scratched his head "I don't…remember" he replied. "Let's just go back inside," Cyborg said. They all made their way back into the tower. However, far in the distance stood wrath smirking demonically "it has been awakened" he stated. Rarity had been waiting she knew he would be leaving late tonight. She sensed it. 'You know the only way to deal with this is to have a mature conversation' knowledge informed. 'Yeah, yeah whatever, she retorted. 'I just want it to go back to how it was' she thought to herself, 'well everything happens for a reason' wisdom said. The half angel heard noises from the garage. The archer had been loading his bags into his car, he closed the boot almost jumping out of his skin at the sight of her glowing white eyes from the shadowed corridor. Rarity stepped into the light, "Jesus Rarity you almost gave me a heart attack" he said clutching his chest. Rarity rolled her eyes as she touched his car using it to lead her in his direction. "Leaving without saying goodbye?" she questioned. The hero heartthrob scratched his neck sheepishly, "yeah I've never been great with saying goodbye" he replied. Rarity smirked at this, he held out a hand "friends?" he asked. Rarity burst out laughing he looked confused for a second but drew back his hand. "Right, blind" he mumbled to himself, she'd tell him she knew his hand was out but where was the fun in that. The archer flushed in embarrassment before laughing with her. The blind beauty pulled him into a friendly embrace. He looked at her for a few seconds and hugged her back. "Never" she replied to his question.

"It's been...interesting working with you," she said as they broke the hug, "I'm glad I'm finally rid of you" she joked. "Hey!, I'm coming back in two months for the Mayor of jump cities hero's award" he stated. Rarity tilted her head "that's a thing?" she asked. "Yep," he replied, "I guess it's time for you to go," she said with a hint of sadness. He smiled slightly,"see you in two months," he said getting into his car. Rarity smiled "I don't look forward to it," she said back only half joking. The archer the opened the garage door and drove across the bridge linking the tower to the city. Rarity sighed before clenching her fists 'now there's only one thing to do' she thought to herself. 'Go to bed' lazy said, 'no' she replied harshly. 'Time to find wrath' knowledge said with the correct answer. Rarity nodded curtly. "Time for a change in outfit," she said quietly to herself. Rarity had gone back to her room to change. She wore; a hooded black catsuit, black boots with white soles and black gloves. She wrapped holsters and straps around her thighs and ankles to hold her handguns and other weapons, she then snapped a white belt around her waist. The half angel clad in black then sneaked out onto the roof, she raised the large hood over her head. "I've got one night only," she said to herself, "ice cold heart, Trigon's blood lead me to his first born son" she chanted opening a portal near the island of the tower. The blind beauty took in a deep breath, "now or never" she said leaping down, proceeding to dive into the portal. It closed behind her.

Raven jumped out of her sleep and was covered in sweat, I need some herbal tea' she thought to herself before throwing the sheets off. The gothic teen walked down the blackened hallway, the doors of the main room swished open. The empath used her powers to lift her teapot and place it on the counter. She opened the cupboard but much to her chargin' there was no tea. She scowled at herself 'dang it and I was at the mall today'. She looked outside the window having a bad feeling but she decided it was nothing, sending herself back into her room. Speedy had been driving for about 10 minutes before he came to a stop light. He took the time to gaze at his reflection in his rearview mirror. 'If Rarity was here she would have scolded me about how obsessed I am with myself' he thought, chuckling lowly as he found himself thinking of her. The archer was snapped out of his thoughts by the ever soothing sound of a car horn. He jumped a little realizing the light had turned green, Speedy switched gears and continued to drive. Rarity had landed in Wraths dimension, technically speaking it was so one else's dimension before trigon probably stole it and bestowed it upon her elder brother.


	7. Chapter 6- Cheated

**Me: Chapter 6 has arrived**

**Raven: about time**

**Beast boy: yeah I wanna know **

**What happens next.**

**Me: well then let's get to it**

* * *

**Chapter 6- cheated**

Raven stood there frozen. '_Did she say what I think she just said_' Raven thought. Snapping out of the daze Raven looked to the sobbing Rarity and almost instinctively embraced her. "It's okay, I'm not mad at you," Raven said. Rarity stopped crying "I thought you would hate me," Rarity said as they broke away. "Why would I hate you for being my sister," Raven said calmly with a slight smile. Rarity was wide-eyed "Trigon is your father too?" Rarity asked. "Yes I knew I had seven brothers but I was never told about you," Raven said. Rarity wiped the remaining years of her face "that's probably to me not existing and all" Rarity pointed out sheepishly. Raven and Rarity hugged.

"I didn't think I had any family left" the half Angel stated, now crying tears of joy. "Should we tell the others?" Raven asked as they began to walk down the hall. "I think they'll figure it out" the blind beauty answered. The doors of the main room opened to reveal Speedy flipped the channels unable to find a show he was interested in. Raven and Rarity walked in. Speedy looked back at them, Rarity gave an irritated breath. Hope you aren't gonna snap at me again," Speedy said to Rarity. "Guess it's one of that day's huh" he added. Rarity rolled her eyes at what he was implying. "Shut it Roy" Rarity growled.

Speedy looked surprised. "How did you know my-" he began. Rarity smirked "I know a lot of things about you" Rarity cut him off. "For instance, I know your team is the Titans East and I also know why you had to leave" Rarity added. Speedy froze as she said it. Rarity held her mouth as she knew she hit a nerve. "Roy I'm so-" Rarity began but the archer stood up and walked out of the main room. Raven looked up from her book. Rarity sighed. "I'll go apologise," the half Angel said.

Speedy walked down the halls '_how dare she, who does she think she is_' he thought to himself turning a corner sharply only to stub his toe. The hero yelped in pain holding onto his foot and rolling on the floor. He opened his eyes to see a grey-gloved hand. The archer took the help and stood up. Beast boy smiled "dude that is the worst," he said. "Tell me about it" the archer replied. "Hey, have you seen Raven she isn't in her room?" The green teen asked. Speedy raised an eyebrow before smirking "she's in the main room" he answered. Beast boy nodded and walked off. Speedy sighed.

He could barely remember why he was angry anymore. He walked to his door about to open it when-"hey" a familiar voice said. Speedy closed his eyes and turned around to face her. "Yes," he said. Rarity bowed her head. I just wanted to say that I'm-" before the half demon could finish her sentence the alarms went off. "We should probably go," speedy said. Rarity nodded and they ran to the main room. Raven and Beast boy were already there. "Where's the trouble?" Speedy asked.

"Downtown, where Cyborg is, Robin and Star fire are already on their way" Raven replied. "Let's go" Beast boy stated. The remaining Titans walked down to the garage. "Get in my car," Speedy said. The car was red and black. "Cool," the changeling said. Raven and Beast boy got into the car. Rarity walked to the other side of the garage. "Rarity get in," Speedy said. "I have another mode of transport" Rarity stated. She lifted up a sheet that covered an object. "What's that?" Beast boy asked trying to look over the blind beauties shoulder.

She stepped out of the way to reveal a slicked black motorcycle with a white "R" in the front. On the back was a white crescent moon. "Dude…" Beast boy said in awe. "Cyborg helped build it," Rarity said. Rarity hopped onto her motorcycle. "It's called the crescent moon," she said. Speedy started his engine and drove off. Rarity following behind him. "Robin calling titans," Robin said through his communicator. "Titans in," the Titans said. "We're gonna need to split up its the hive five," Robin said.

"Rarity and I will get Jinx," Raven said as she flew out of the top of the car. "Me and Speedy will go after mammoth" Beast boy said. "I will go after the kid of the wickedness" Star fires voice said. "I'm going after Billy" Robin informed the Titans. "I'll go after Gizmo," Cyborg said. Raven flew onto the back of Rarity's motorcycle. "Hold on," Rarity said as she sped up. Jinx sent out a wave of hexes towards a store. She walked in and used a hex to open a glass cage which held a gold necklace. She reached out to grab it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Rarity said as she melted up out of the floor in front of the unlucky villain. "Who are you?" Jinx asked not recognizing the blind beauty. "Your worst nightmare," Raven said lifting up some rubble and throwing it at Jinx. Jinx dodged it before sending out a hex which knocked Raven back.

Rarity summoned her two handguns. Rarity shot at the villainess who dodged it swiftly throwing a kick At her. Rarity flipped backward using the force of her landing and her guns fire to push herself forward. Rarity knocked the witch back with a force that sent her flying. "Azarath Meterion zinthos," Rarity and Raven said simultaneously. Rarity catching jinx and Raven wrapping her in metal. She struggled to free herself but to no use. "We're taking you back where you belong," Rarity said lifting jinx in the air with one hand.

"I'm sure there's a nice prison cell is waiting for you" she added. Jinx growled. "We've captured jinx any luck?" Raven said through her communicator. "Me and Star got Billy and kid wicked," Robin said. Cyborg pulls off the pack on gizmos back. "Hey! Watch it you snot nosed freak" Gizmo yelled "yeah I got the little rodent" Cyborg stated. "Uh, we could use some help here" Speedy began "Beast boys out cold" he added.

"Raven take jinx to prison I'll go help those two"Rarity said tossing the unlucky teen "hey careful" jinx yelled. "Yeah yeah whatever, don't wanna break a nail" Rarity said hopping on her bike and driving away. The archer dodges most of mammoths attacks. Shooting a net arrow capturing the large man. Rarity skid to a halt. "I heard you could use some help" She teased. Speedy looked away "It's okay I've got everything under cover," Speedy said. Mammoth broke free of the net, yelling in rage. "You were saying," Rarity said.

They jumped apart as the bulky teen lunged at them. The unlucky archer fell on top of a stray car. He groaned in pain. Mammoth chased after Rarity who summoned her guns. Mammoth hit the ground causing a small quake. Rarity stumbled. 'Focus Tatiana you've got this stop thinking about-' she thought to herself too distracted to notice the Villain had caught up with her. Mammoth grabbed her with two hands. "Argh…let go of me" Rarity yelled kicking and struggling. Her powers couldn't seem to focus. 'Come on' she thought to sweat.

Mammoth through the half Angel into the ground. Rarity groaned in pain. He raised his arms to give the final blow. "Rarity!" Speedy yelled jumping in the way and taking the blow. It Knocked him into the ground so hard a crunching sound was heard.

Rarity was wide eyed. 'He saved me' she thought a single tear fell down her cheek, rage soon filling her, her eyes glowing Red, splitting into four. Mammoth backed away in fear. Rarity's mouth became a twisted smirk "now you're gonna pay" Rarity screeched as she levitated into the air her white magic become blue fire. Shattering glass windows and pulling lampposts of The sidewalk.

She threw the lampposts at mammoth who tried to dodge most of her attacks. Mammoth threw large shards of glass at Rarity who shot at it. Rarity flew down with force punching him repeatedly. Mammoth lay bleeding on the ground. Rarity picked up lamppost. She lifted it up ready to impale the villain.

"Rarity stop!" She heard Robin's voice says. Rarity's eyes became normal once more. The other Titans soon caught up. "Speedy!" She remembered. Running to his side as he began to cough up some blood. "Remind me to never do that again," he said laughing. Rarity smiled. "You're an idiot," she said lifting him up. "Cy get him and Beast boy to med bay" Robin ordered. "I'll take the hive five to prison" he added. Cyborg nodded lifting up Beast boy and throwing him over his shoulder. "Friend Rarity are you the okay?" Star fire asked.

"Yes, why?" Rarity asked. Star fire covered her eyes. "There is a large glass object sticking out of your back," the alien said. Rarity went wide eyed as she began to feel dizzy, she dropped forward. Raven catching her and Speedy with her black magic. "Now they all need to go to the med bay," Cyborg said. "Don't worry, I can heal Rarity" Raven said. Cyborg nodded in reply. The tower was silent. Rarity had been healed and the others were now awake. Speedy had gotten away with a few fractured Ribs and a broken leg.

Raven had reduced his pain so he'd only have to wear the cast for a few more days. Beast boy hadn't suffered much except for a few minor injuries and a concussion. The archer limped down the hall. "Roy" Rarity said turned to face her. "Yes Rare," he said. The half Angel blushed at the Nickname. "Rare?" She questioned. "Yeah it's just a shorter version of your name" he explained quickly "like it?" He asked.

"I love it" she began. "Look Speedy I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought her up, I should have been more aware-" Rarity blurted out "Rarity, it's fine, really" he cut in. Rarity shook her head. "No it isn't I was stupid and I was mean and-" She said. "Rare, what's done is done besides, it's not like I'm with her anymore," Speedy said. An awkward silence filled the air. The half demon swallowed "You saved me today" Rarity said. "Huh?" Speedy said snapping out of a trance.

"You saved me," Rarity said. "I wanted to thank you, not many people would do that" she spoke softly. Speedy blushes scratching his head. "It wasn't a big deal besides you probably would have done the same," the juvenile hero told her. Rarity smiled. "Yeah…probably" she said holding her arm. Rarity walked closer to him. "If she cheated on you, she didn't deserve you," Rarity said kissing him on the cheek.

Speedy turned Crimson "goodnight" Rarity said blushing slightly. The blind beauty walked away. "Yeah night…good" Speedy stuttered.

* * *

**Me: and that's chapter 7**

**Beast boy: It's been a while huh**

**Me: I know I've been quite busy, I will post two new chapters in two weeks time**

**Raven: Hopefully**

**Me: Anyways until next time!**


	8. Chapter 7-Sisters

**Me:Time to write up a few chapters**

**Beast boy: Let the games begin!**

**Raven: Let's just start **

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7-Sister**

A few weeks had passed and all in the tower was normal. Almost normal. Raven had been un able to get into contact with any of her emotions. she walked into the main room. "Er...Raven are you okay?" Beast boy asked her. The empath had dark circles under her eyes, her skin was paler than usual and her uniform which once hugged her form was baggy and unfitting. "Yeah you don't look so good" Cyborg pointed out handing her a stack of pancakes. "Im fine," the half demoness said monotonously. Rarity put her pancakes on top of Ravens plate. Two pancakes were tragically lost in the attempt. "Rarity I told you I'm fine" Raven persisted. "Bullshit," the blind girl said. Raven decided to give in and ate all the pancakes.

"I've got your lunch scheduled for later this afternoon, your dinner this evening and snacks every two hours" Rarity stated taking a mental note. The others blinked. "Rarity you don't have to-"Raven started. "Nonsense what kind of sis-teammate would I be if I didn't look after when your sick" the half angel said correcting herself. Raven pulled her hood over her head. "Now go and get some sleep"Rarity said. Raven stood up and walked out the room. "I said sleep not meditation" Rarity yelled. "Whatever"Raven groaned. Beast boy frowned. "No fair, how comes she listens to you," he said slouching.

Rarity sat down sipping tea. "Sometimes you have to take charge, if not she's only gonna end up hurting herself" she spoke softly. "Friend Rarity, please how is it that you know so much about our friend Raven" Star fire asked with curiousity. "We're just...alike" Rarity made up an excuse. "We have training later today" Robin informed. a loud groan erupted from the other titans. "Thanks for ruining my morning" Beast boy said chugging down a glass os soya milk. "Training isn't that bad" Speedy said. "Says Robin's clone" Cyborg mumbled. Speedy turned red "Hey I am nothing like Robin" he yelled in aggravation. "Oh yeah prove it" Beast boy stated joining in with the teasing. "What-I...don't-" the archer stuttered in frustration. Rarity broke out into laughter. They all stopped and looked at her. Quite surprised as they had never heard her laugh before, it was truly mesmerising as she snorted, coughed and hacked. The blind beauty covered her mouth in realisation. "Dude..." Beast boy said. Rarity was flustered in embarrassment. "Whatever" she tried to play it off.

Meanwhile Raven was having a hard time napping. She was restless and was being plagued with night mares. Fire, war cries...A scream. There was blood so much blood. "ARGH!" Raver shrieked causing all the power to go out and the tower going dark all except for the sunlight entering the main room. The other titans walked through the pitch black halls. "Its so dark down here I cant see a thing" Speedy said. "Welcome to my world. " The blind beauty replied. "Right...sorry" The archer said. "Its okay, I like it when people forget. They treat me like Im not helpless" she finished on a softer note. The half angel found no trouble in walking down the halls. "Hey where did everyone else go?" Speedy asked. "They probably went in the wrong direction or went to turn the power back on" Rarity answered. Speedy grabbed onto Rarity's hand causing her to become flustered. "Would you like to enlighten me on why your holding my hand?" the half breed said. The power soon came back on, Speedy let go off the half angels hand.

"Would you look at that, the powers back on" he said blushing crimson. The others soon caught up with the duo. Cyborg used his code to open Ravens door. The half demon ran out her room hugging Rarity. "uh...what?" Beast boy said. Tears ran down Raven's face. 'It was horrible' she said telepathically. 'It's okay it was just a dream' Rarity replied. The others just stood there. "I believe this is called the awkward silence, yes?" Star fire asked. Robin nodded in reply. Rarity hugged Raven."Its okay Sis, its over" she said soothingly. "Sis?" Robin asked. the two sisters broke there embrace. "Alright some one best just start explaining!" Beast boy exclaimed. Raven pulled her hood up. "Rarity is my younger sister" Raven said. "how long have you known this?" Robin questioned. "I only found out a few weeks ago" Raven answered. The leader turned to Rarity. "What about you, is this why you joined us?" Robin asked. "I didn't...It's not" Rarity stuttered. "Answer the question," Robin said

"Look, I didn't join the Titans in search of friendship and companionship. I sought it for protection, as long as your willing to protect me I am in your debt" Rarity replied harshly. "Please, protection from what?" Star fire asked. "Some people want me dead okay" Rarity began. "Some very bad people" she added. "why?" Robin asked. "That is classified," Rarity said. "Well we deserve to know," Cyborg said with force, "It wasn't apart of my deal, I don't have to tell you anything" Rarity yelled. where the words failed actions spoke. Rarity walked away. "Thank, I just lost the only biological family I had left," Raven said scowling at her teammates before running off to catch The half angel. Rarity as in the garage, she sighed putting on her helmet. "Don't you even think about?" Raven said."Rae whats the point of me staying where I'm not wanted" The blind beauty said.

"Rarity your my little sister, my only sister" Raven said "I'd prefer it if i could keep an eye on you" Raven finished. Rarity smiled "bien" she replied (fine). "Now go and get dressed, where going to the mall" Raven said slightly out of character. Rarity nodded making her way to her room. The blind beauty changed into black leather pants and a black top. she wore black knee high boots and a Barret. The half angel walked out of her room "You weren't leaving so soon where you" a familiar voice said. "I'm just going to the mall" Rarity replied. Speedy leaned against the wall "and skipping training, my aren't you a bad girl" he teased. "Shut it Harper" Rarity said gritting her teeth. "You know you love me" He said smirking. "You wish" Rarity pointed out as he followed her down the hall. "Well I can cover for you but I have a price" The teen heartthrob hero said. "Really and what's that," she said stopping in front of the entrance. "A kiss for your hero" he flirted. Rarity laughed.

"Yeah, i'll just take the punishment" she shut him down. "Whatever you'll come crawling back," He said. Rarity walked away "I highly doubt that" she said blowing a kiss to him. Speedy blushed crimson. "You sure took your time" Raven stated raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, there was a minor distraction," the blind beauty said as they both made there way to the mall. The two spent most of their day in a small cafe. Raven had brought a couple tops she liked and they had both bought pairs of boots at a thrift store. Raven had been stopped a couple times to sigh autographs. "Well today was certainly eventful," Rarity said. "It isn't over just yet we still have to deal with Robin when we get back" Raven informed. the pair laughed. Unknown to them someone lurking in the shadows.

A group of people ran by screaming. The sisters looked up to see a shop on fire. They both stood up and ran to aid. the fire didn't stop no matter how hard they tried. soon it began to spread. Rarity could have sworn she felt a and on her shoulder, breath on her neck sending shivers up her spine. 'Its all your fault' a voice told her. "Rarity get out of there" The building began to collapse."Rarity!" Raven 'You need to die, its the only way to stop them from getting hurt' the voice told her. Rarity summoned her guns. At this time the other titans had arrived at the scene. "Sis" Raven cried as the fames engulfed the store. The windows shattered as the fire exploded sending he empath back. Beast boy helping her up. Robin "Where's Rarity?" The leader asked.

Raven coughed and hacked "she's in there," Raven said. "Im going in" Speedy said about to enter the store only for Star fire and Cyborg to stop him. "Please friend there is to much of the smoke, you are human, you could possibly die," Raven said. "Star's right its almost 50 degrees in there, you won't make it" Cyborg checked "That's a risk I'm gonna have to take,"Speedy said pushing into the burning building. He went wide eyed at what he holding two guns two her head. he grabbed one of her arms. "Rarity are you crazy!" He resisting his force "I have to die, its the only way" the hybrid began. "Rare what are you talking about. "It's all my fault" Rarity cried pushing him off her. Speedy held her hand "Come on, we cant stay here much longer" he pleaded. Rarity stepped back her hand slipping out of his "Im sorry" she whispered. "Rarity please" he cried. Grabbing her gun, placing it to her head. Speedy tackled her but it was two late she had already pulled the trigger "Rare!" he yelled.

he watched her mortified as her body slipped out of his grasp and hitting the ground.

* * *

**Beast boy: (Horrified expression)**

**Raven: Well that got dark quickly**

**Me: well I guess well have find out what happens next **

**Beast boy: (still horrified)**

**Me: well I hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 8-Shadow

**Beast boy: (staring in horror)**

**Raven: He'll be fine...eventually **

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Shadow**

The Titans pushed through the doors of the med bay. Rarity lay on a stretcher. "Quickly she's losing blood" Cyborg informed as he linked her up to the various machines. "She's gonna need a blood transfusion" the tin man diagnosed. "We don't have her blood type" Robin said looking into a cabinet that held all the medical supplies under ice. Star fire was pacing outside. Beast boy attempted to calm her down, which wasn't working. "Star calm down she'll be fine" he tried to reassure. Star fire shook him off "but why would she attempt to bring harm onto herself" the alien princess cried.

Raven entered her room pushing all of her books off of the shelves._ 'come on, come on'_ she said tapping into the safe built into the wall. She managed to get it open, cold air blowing out, inside was two bags filled with a bluish black substance. The empath sighed 'Perfect' she grabbed the bags and instantly teleported herself to the med bay. Robin jumped as she appeared in the corner of the room. The gothic teen handed Cyborg the bags. "What's this?" the half robot asked."It's demon blood. Rarity is half demon too" Raven informed inserting a needle into Rarity attaching a tube. Cyborg and Robin helped and soon the blood bags hung from the machine, changing the blood in Rarity. The blind girl began to levitate, Raven sighed in relief. "Is she healing herself?" Robin asked.

"No" Raven replied, the two boys turning to her. "Rarity doesn't have that ability" she began "she can only transfer others pain onto her, so they won't feel anything" The half demon explained. "But she'll feel it instead?" Cyborg added. Raven nodded her head."The levitation just shows us she's alive, I'll need about a week to fully heal her" Raven said. The leader frowned "we need answers" he said forcefully,"And we'll get them lets just focus on healing my sister" Raven interjected, Cyborg nodded and the two boys left the room. Star fire instantly latched onto the boy wonder. "Is she going to be the okay?" the alien teen asked. "It was close but Rarity's going to be fine" Robin reassured her. "Hey where's Speedy?" Cyborg asked. Beast boy shrugged, "I haven't seen him since we got back to the tower" The green teen replied.

"Where's Raven?" he asked casually. "she's performing a healing spell, it'll take a few days she said" Robin answered. Beast boy's ears dropped slightly at this. "What do we do now?" Cyborg asked. "I guess we wait," Robin said. Meanwhile Raven was busy performing spells, lighting candles, and chanting. "Azarath, Metrion...Zinthos" The half-demoness had been chanting for about half an hour. _'Get up'_ Rarity's conscience told her. The half angel shot magic across the room causing Raven to lose her balance and fall to the ground. The empath rubbed her head before she continued to chant her magic words 'Rarity you have to get up' Raven said to her telepathically 'I'm trying' the blind beauty replied, her body stubbornly refused to follow. 'Get up' Rarity thought.

'Why?' Raven asked. 'Why did you do it' The telepath pleaded 'I can't...remember' she replied 'Is Speedy okay?' Rarity asked. 'Yes, why wouldn't he be?' Raven asked with curiosity. 'It's just, I remember he was there when it happened' Rarity began, 'he tried to stop me...' she trailed off. 'I'm sure he's fine, I'll tell him to come down just because you miss him so much' Raven teased. 'Raven!' Rarity cried as her sister left the room. Raven smiled slightly only to jump as she came face to face with a familiar green titan."Beast boy! why are you just standing there" Raven scowled. "I was waiting for you?" He replied "next week where all going to watch movies and eat pizza, wanna join?" he asked. "No...Thank you" Raven replied and began walking, Beast boy chasing after her "Please..." he pleaded.

"After all that happened, I don't think so?" Raven said coldly. "But it's a special occasion" he begged. "I said NO!" Raven yelled eyes glowing red. Her powers causing the lightbulb in the hall to explode, she walked away leaving Beast boy behind. His ears drooping. Raven entered the main room the green teen behind her. "Rarity's okay" she informed. The others looked back at her "Good" Robin said "We've been looking at the security footage before the accident happened" the leader explained. Cyborg played the tape on the screen. It showed a shadow following them. "Whatever it was, it was after Rarity" Cyborg said.

"Friend Rarity did mention that there was a group who wanted her the dead" Star fire pointed out "Right Star," Robin said causing the tameranian princess to go red. "Whoever they are they did well in covering up their tracks," Robin said rewinding the tape and replaying it. Raven furrowed her eyebrows "Rewind that tape back to 16:34:06" The gothic teen said. Robin rewind the tape again pausing it at the exact moment, the shadowy figure was reflected in the shop window "Right there" Raven pointed out. "What is that thing?" Beast boy asked. "I'm not sure but what whatever it is it isn't human," Robin said. "Well I'm sure it can wait till' tomorrow" Cyborg said, the leader nodded in response.

Speedy sat on the roof gazing as the sun set on the horizon. He sighed 'What a long day' the archer thought to himself. 'Tell me about it' another voice said causing the hero to jump up and look around. he turned to see no one. 'What the hell' he said back 'relax it's me' Rarity's voice whispered. The archer sat down again 'how did you get into my head' he asked. he heard a laugh 'I've always done it to you guys I've just never spoken to you' she informed 'oh...well are you okay?' the archer said in a worried tone. 'I'm...fine' the hybrid said softly. There was an awkward silence building up 'so why did you do it?' Speedy questioned. 'I-I...don't remember' The blind beauty stammered.

'Your lying aren't you' he said bluntly. 'Even if I am which I am not' the half angel corrected 'I would tell you...you tried to save me' she said 'Thank you' she whispered softly. Speedy's cheeks tinted pink 'It's nothing really...I was just doing my job' he thought smiling slightly 'It's amazing that someone as useless in hand to hand combat as you would be the one saving me' Rarity deadpanned. 'Ha ha very funny' the archer said back smiling, Rarity giggled.

* * *

**Beast boy: Well that was less dark**

**Raven: Yeah any chance you could change it back**

**Me: Don't worry, for the story has only just begun**

**Me: Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 9-Titan

**Me: I was going to post a chapter**

**Beast boy: well it's about time!**

**Me: I was in Sweden**

**Raven: whatever let's just start**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Titan**

It had been a long three days and Robin had not rested. Star fire peeked into the evidence room from the hallway. The alien princess sighed before walking into the room. "Robin doesn't you think we should wait until friend Rarity wakes up before investigating further" she pleaded. Robin furrowed his eyebrows "whoever Rarity is I doubt she's on our side" the leader said bitterly "She's not stable she could harm any of us" Robin said. A large slap was heard as Star fire's hand met with his face. Robin looked to the ground in shock at his teammate. Star fire's eyes reflected rage "You will not talk of Raven's sister in such a way", the tameranian said coldly. "She is our teammate now, you will treat her as such" Star fire said before walking away angrily.

The main room doors swished open. Cyborg stepped in as Beast boy was busy playing video games. "Yo BB!" The tin man called "where's Raven?" He asked sitting by his friend. "Why should I care" the changeling replied in a mood. Cyborg raised his eyebrow. "Chill out dude I was just asking", Cyborg said raising his hands up in defence before picking up a controller. "This place has been quiet huh" Cyborg began trying to fill the growing silence. "I hadn't noticed", Beast boy said quickly. Cyborg sighed and began playing video games with his friend. Meanwhile Raven was busy healing her fallen sister. The empath's hands and eyes began to glow a pale blue as she placed her hands over her sister's head.

The med bay door swished open to reveal a troubled Star fire. Raven broke out of the trance and turned to her teammate "Yes" the half demon said. Star fire rubbed her shoulders " I thought I should see how our friend is the holding up" she replied softly. Speedy stepped in behind her "I hope you don't mind if I join you too" he said. "Argh!..." Star fire shrieked jumping and shooting star bolts out of her eyes. Raven went wide-eyed holding out her spell book to protect her face. The star bolt vaporised the book to dust. "Great," she said the half demon monotonously. Star fire drew into herself. "It is my bad" she apologised. "Uh...I'm guessing this is bad," Speedy said raising an eyebrow. "Very" Raven replied coldly.

"I won't be able to use a spell to heal her anymore" Raven explained. "And that means?" Speedy pried. "It's up to her now" Raven added. "Isn't there something we can do? On my planet-" star fire began. "The best I can do is to perform small healing incantations but it would take even longer than planned" Raven quickly interjected. Speedy's gaze fell on the sleeping Angel. "I don't think I've ever seen her so peaceful," he said quietly to himself. "Hopefully she is not the too peaceful for too long," Star fire said worriedly. "It's up to her to wake herself up now," Raven said looking at her fallen sister a quick vision spears to the half demon, the fire, her screams and falling. "Friend, are you the okay?" Star fire was snapped out of her thoughts "I need a brake" she replied coldly before leaving the room. "Well that was weird," Speedy said. "Agreed" Star fire replied. Star fire watched intently as Rarity levitated. "Please, friend Roy" the alien teen began. "Yes?" He replied. "What am I to do of friend Robin?" she asked. Speedy raised an eyebrow "what do you mean?" He questioned. "He has been the obsessive lately and I feel he will never fully accept or trust friend Rarity" Star fire explained.

"We'll she beat me up, tied me up and held me hostage for a night and I've forgiven her…I'm sure he'll come around soon for now he's just being the leader" Speedy answered truthfully as he stared at the hybrid. Star fire smiled slightly at this. "What?" He asked. The red head looked to him "oh it is the nothing" she said before walking out of med bay. The teen hero heartthrob took a seat next to Rarity's bed. "Wake up already," he said softly, frowning. 'I am awake' her voice spoke to him again. 'I just can't move, it hurts' she added. Speedy smiled 'I know…' he replied back and thus a silence was born. Speedy grew annoyed at some of her hair that had fallen out of place. Being the perfectionist he was the archer could do nothing else but to right this wrong. He tucked the strand of hair back smiling slightly.

'Did you just touch me?' Rarity asked. 'No' he lied calmly and of course she knew he did. Back in the main room Star fire had finished making her pudding of confusion. Raven sat reading a book and sipping some tea. "Here friend the crunchy yet gooey consistency helps relax the confused mind," the tameranian said. Raven lifted her eyes from her book to the pudding and then back to her book "I think I'll pass" she said calmly. Star fire frowned before taking a large spoonful of the goopy mixture. A tentacle arose from the mixture. Raven went wide eyed. "What Is that thing?" She asked. Star fire slapped it with the wooden spoon "it is the Glorbata squid of my home planet" she said. The tentacle fell back into the bowl "it is a delicacy" she added smiling.

"Right," Raven said closing her book and standing up. "I'd better get back to healing Rarity" the empath stated walking away. She accidentally bumped into beast boy on her way out. This caused her to drop her book "watch where you're going" Raven snapped. "Whatever," Beast boy said coldly to Ravens surprised. 'What's his deal' she thought leaving the main room. Robin had been watching the tape over and over again. He zoomed in on the reflective shadow on the glass analysing it. He noticed a symbol on its head. Meanwhile Speedy was still keeping Rarity company in the med bay. 'You don't have to stay here' Rarity said to him telepathically. "How'd you know I was still here?" He asked out loud.

'I can sense living aura's, remember' she informed. "Yeah, yeah magic and stuff" he teased. The room was silent once more. The archer's hand drew towards the sleeping beauty. He jumped up as the med bay doors opened as Raven walked in. "Your still here?" The gothic teen asked raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, we were just talking" Speedy replied. "Either your crazy or Rarity is communicating with you too," Raven said placing her glowing hands on her sisters head. "I'm pretty sure I'm sane" he answered. "Do you like her?" Raven deadpanned. Speedy went wide eyed and Crimson. "Woah seriously, it isn't like that at all," he said.

"She's nice and all but-" he continued defensively. "Relax It was just a question" Raven cut him off. 'I can still hear both of you' Rarity said in a frustrated tone. "Right", The teen hero said going a darker shade of red if that was possible. The doors swished open and Robin stepped in. "Raven do you know what this symbol means?" The leader asked. "I'm trying to heal Rarity I don't have time to look up a symbol" Raven replied calmly. "Rarity can wait", the boy wonder said sternly. "Relax Robin" Speedy intervened. "We can get answers from Rarity, Raven can just ask her about the symbol" he suggested. Raven rolled her eyes.

"In case you've forgotten my sister is blind I doubt she will know what this symbol means", Raven said. The three Titans began to argue. "You can heal her later", The leader said. "We can ask her for answers" Speedy argued. "It's best if we wait for the answers" Raven joined in. Rarity grew frustrated in her comatose state. 'I'm still here!' The half Angel yelled. They all turned to her surprised. 'That symbol means danger in ancient Sumerian' Rarity began. 'We'll have to wait for the answer of what the danger means' she finished. "Oh…"Speedy said. "How'd you know what the symbol means?" Robin questioned. 'I can sense it' she said.

"I have one question," the leader said walking towards Rarity. "Robin-" Speedy began. "I need to know no matter what you're on our side" The boy wonder cut him off. 'I don't play by the sides' Rarity began 'I will always be a part demon that is what my sister and I cannot change' she continued. 'But no matter what I will do anything and everything in my power to save the innocents, they have done nothing to deserve the hells that are to spread us' Rarity said before the room fell silent "I'm guessing that means she is" Speedy said. "Get her healed. Now" Robin ordered. Raven nodded before going back to healing her sister. "Are you sure you don't like her?" Raven pried. "I'm sure and even if I did-which I don't-I'm not ready for a relationship. Not after her…" he said Raven nodded understanding. It hadn't taken long for all the Titans to learn about speedy's ex-girlfriend Christa."I see" Raven said. Rarity began to groan, holding her head "this is even worse than the time I got hit by a bus" Rarity said sitting up.

"You've been hit by a bus?" He questioned. "It was a long time ago" The half Angel replied. "I'll go tell the others your awake" Raven said standing up. "And you look after her whilst I'm gone" The empath ordered. "I don't need a babysitter," Rarity remarked standing only to fall to the ground. Raven left the room. Speedy lifted Rarity back onto the bed "I think it's best if you stay seated" he joked. Rarity sighed causing a glass of water on the desk to float to her. "You could've just asked me t-" he began "Just because I'm sick doesn't mean I'm helpless" Rarity cut in. Speedy chuckled lowly "you are something else aren't you" he teased. "Speedy?" She called sweetly. "Yes," he replied in a surprised tone. "I-" the blind beauty began only for the doors to swish open.

Star fire held Rarity in a python-like grip. "Uh…" Rarity said. "Friend you are okay!" The alien princess rejoiced. "I shall now proceed to make the pudding of happiness-I'm certain you will enjoy", she said rushing out of the room to get started on her pudding. "Whatever you do don't eat that pudding" Cyborg informed. "Noted" Rarity replied. "Good your awake" Robin said he took Rarity's hand causing the half Angel to turn red. The leader placed a communicator in her hand. "What's this?" Rarity asked. "After some careful consideration I've decided you are officially a Titan", The boy wonder said. "I…" Rarity mumbled. "I can't accept this", she said pushing it back into his hands. Robin was confused "why not?" Cyborg asked. "You guys are all good-great in fact but I haven't done anything to deserve this" Rarity began.

"All I've been is trouble to you for the past few months" she explained. Raven took the communicator from Robin and stood next to Rarity's bed. The gothic teen placed it in her hands again "the speech you made alone was enough to make you deserve it" she said. "But your family now" Raven added. Tears began to build up in Rarity's eyes. She had never had a family, she'd never belonged anywhere. She never existed. "I promise to make you all proud" the blind beauty said softly "are those tears I see" Speedy teased. Rarity wiped them away "no, I'm just allergic to emotion", she said. Raven looked back and noticed Beast boy was missing. "I'll be right back" she informed the others. The half demon looked down the corridors of the med bay. She made her way to the main room but only saw Star fire preparing her second pudding that day. "Star fire have you seen Beast boy?" She asked.

Star fire looked up a powder of some sort smudged against her cheek. "I am the sorry friend but I have not seen him, why do you ask?" Star fire replied. Raven looked around "he wasn't in the med bay before so I was just curious" Raven answered. Star fire tapped her chin with her finger "well perhaps he preparing for his event this week or in his room" The alien princess looked up at her "event?" She said questioningly. "Yes, I recall it is his birthday party did he did not invite you to?" Star fire rambled. Raven went wide-eyed her body turned to stone. 'Of course-his birthday that's what he was inviting me to' she thought. 'He probably thinks I hate him' sadness said. the half demon ran out of the room. Star fire scratched her head confusedly. 'This is all your fault' rage told her. 'Please, not now emotions!' Raven thought. Raven ran down the halls and skid to a halt in front of Beast boys room. The empath brushed invisible lint off of her leotard. She knocked his door three times but there was no answer. 'I guess he is out preparing' she thought. Raven went into her room writing a note before making her way back to beast boys door and sliding it under.

Robin, Cyborg and Speedy had all stayed in med bay. "I wonder what's taking Raven so long," Rarity thought out loud. "I'll go find out," Cyborg said leaving the room. Robin and Speedy nodded in reply. The tin man left after his teammate. "So how does it feel to be a Titan?" Speedy asked. "It's pretty much the same" Rarity replied coldly. "Excited much" Speedy teased. Rarity rolled her unseeing eyes. "I hope you know that training is now mandatory, you'll have to come with us on all our missions-" Robin began. "It's okay boy blunder I think she gets it," Speedy said cockily. Robin smirked at the challenge "well I guess I should leave the two love birds alone" he deadpanned. Rarity went wide eyed and Speedy went Crimson. The leader left quite pleased with his last remark. Speedy scratched his neck "sorry about them" he apologised. "Why are you sorry?" She asked. He shrugged not knowing the answer. Speedy pulled out his pocket mirror and adjusted his hair. Rarity rolled her eyes sensing this. "You don't have to do that around me," she said waving her hand in front of her face to show her blindness. "Well I have to look good for my many fan girls," he said confidently. "Cocky son of a bitch" Rarity muttered. Speedy chuckled slightly.

His laughter sent chills up her spine. "Besides I doubt any of them will see you here" she added. "I guess your right, my biggest fan girl won't see my hair in here" he teased. Rarity's face twisted in disgust "you wish" she said. Speedy smirked drawing closer to her. The doors swooshed open to reveal Cyborg and Star fire. "Friend I have finished preparing the pudding of happiness!" Star fire exclaimed with joy. "Hey, where's Robin?" Cyborg asked. "He's training," Rarity said. They all looked at her. "I sense things remember" she added for which seemed to be the hundredth time. "Right," Cyborg said. "Well, Raven's busy meditating" the half robot added". Rarity nodded. "Friend here you must try," Star fire said putting a spoonful of the purple substance in Rarity's mouth. Rarity went wide-eyed covering her mouth but forcefully swallowed it. Rarity instantly went slightly pale "Hey where trying to make her feel better not poison her," Cyborg said taking Star fire out of the room. "Get me a bucket" Rarity alerted speedy. The archer complied and handed her a bucket. Rarity spat out the content of the pudding. "Wow," she said. Before heaving up some more.

"We warned you," Speedy said patting her back before rubbing it soothingly. Speedy held her hair out of the way for her before cleaning her mouth with a cloth. Rarity blushes slightly at this. "Thanks" she whispered. "Sure, you're part of the team now," he said smiling.

* * *

**Me:and that's a wrap time to get started on more chapters**

**Beast boy:Awesome!**

**Me: I am gonna start writing longer Chapters**

**Raven: great now get started on it**


	11. Chapter 10-Burning Red

**Me: And the story continues**

**Me: Sorry it's taken a while, I'll have another chapter up by the end of October **

**Raven: Just get on with it**

**Me: whatever, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10-Burning red**

Beast boy walked into the tower, his face frowning 'can't Raven just take me seriously for five seconds' he thought walking down the halls. He sighed as he got to his room and opened the door. There was a mysterious piece of paper on the ground that he failed to pay attention. The changeling placed his bags on his bottom bunk. The bags were filled with decorations as he had decided instead of going out he would have his party in the tower. Beast boy was lost in his thoughts when his eyes caught the piece of paper on the ground. He walked over to it and picked it up. On it read 'The Tower Roof 12 pm' beast boy raised an eyebrow and looked over at the clock in his room which read '24:42'. The green teen took his time whilst out to get his mind of off boy left his room and made his way to the roof 'who could it be' he thought to himself 'not star fire, not speedy or Robin' he made his way up the steps. 'especially not Rarity she can't write' he opened the door to the roof 'Cyborg shuts himself down by 22:00 so that leaves' his thoughts were cut off "Raven?" he questioned out loud. The empath turned to him "Your almost an hour late" she began "I'm not that surprised though" she said coldly. "Why do you wanna see me?" the green teen asked. He walked and stood by Raven who gazed into the starry sky."I wanted to apologize to you for nat taking you seriously" she replied with a flat tone. Beast boy took a step away "Who are you and what have you done with Raven?" he gave him a death glare "I'm trying to be sincere" she said darkly. Beast boy put his hands up defensively "Right" he mumbled. Raven shoved a box into his box was wrapped in lime green paper and had a lilac ribbon tied over it. Beast boy looked at the box then at Raven "what?" he asked. Raven walked away from, "wait!' he said. Raven stopped as her hand grasped the handle of the door. "Why'd you give me this?" he asked. Raven looked back to him "happy birthday" she said before leaving. Beast boy stood there dumbfounded. 'She remembered' he thought before smiling. Beast boy made his way back to his room and the tower fell silent.

The sun had made its return that morning. Cyborg and Beast boy had spent the morning setting up the decorations. "Dude, did you rent the right movie?" Cyborg asked placing a streamer on a wall. "Of course I did, I got attack of the mutant zombie sock puppets" Beast boy replied holding up the movie. "Aw yeah, horror, action, and comedy all rolled into one" Cyborg said fist bumping his best friend. "What are you dorks up too?" Rarity questioned. "Emphasis on dorks" Raven commented. Beast boy glared at her before turning back to Rarity "We're setting up my awesome birthday party!" Beast boy said excitedly. Star fire walked in "Friends I have retrieved the celebratory meat crown from friend Raven's previous day of birth" The alien princess said practically glowing. Beast boys face dropped. Raven looked up from her book "Star fire Beast boy is a vegetarian don't you think its a little insensitive to make him wear a crown made of dead animals" Raven pointed out. Star fire went wide "Friend Beast boy my apologies," the tameranian said tossing the crown into the trash. Beast boy shot Raven a thankful glance. Raven blushed under her hood. "So Rarity Ready for movie night?" Speedy asked. Rarity glared. "Right," he said. "Well I think I'll change out of my uniform then," Rarity said. "Why?," Robin asked "I wanna look good" Rarity began to walk out of the main room "After all, it is a party" Rarity said the doors closing behind her. "She makes a good point" Beast boy said shrugging his shoulders. Rarity had changed into black leather shorts a leather crop top paired with leather thigh high boots. She then spent twenty minutes to cut her hair into an almost pixie cut (seeming she had no idea how it looked).'Well at least my hair will be easier to maintain now'. The half angel made her way back to the main room Beast boy and Cyborg were currently having an argument over if they should have a normal cake or a vegan cake.

Raven rubbed her temples "Vegan!", "NORMAL!" Cyborg argued "WE CAN HAVE BOTH!" she yelled in frustration. The room fell silent and the doors swished open, Rarity walked in. "Nice outfit" Speedy teased. "Shut it you," she said back with venom on her lips. "Rarity I hardly see how those shoes are practical there too high, what if we were to be attacked-" Robin began. Rarity rolled her eyes. The blind teen flipped onto the counter and bounced onto the wall. Her boots shot out a blast of kinetic energy pushing her forward. she spun and gripped onto Robin's shoulders. Rarity used the force from the boots to flip him onto the couch missing Raven. "Cool gun boots!" Beast boy said. "Thank's I've been practicing using these for a while," Rarity said. Robin stood up brushing himself off "Creative" he said. Rarity smiled blushing and holding her face "you think so" she said. Speedy raised an eyebrow looking form Rarity to Robin, he soon found himself feeling slightly jealous. "Dude today's gonna be awesome!" Beast boy said with a wide grin on his face. Raven looked up briefly from her book looking at her sister. 'We need to talk' she said telepathically. Rarity furrowed her eyebrows, "I need to be somewhere" the half angel said leaving the main room "what's her deal?" Cyborg asked. Raven stood up "I'll talk to her," Raven said creating an excuse and leaving after Rarity. Cyborg and Robin look to each other and Robin shrugs in response. "Friends I must prepare a tofu meat crown!" Star fire said jumping up ecstatically and leaving to prepare her crown. "Dude wanna play video games?" Beast boy asked. "Sure" Cyborg retorted. Speedy looked out the window lost in his thoughts.

The archer was pulled back to reality when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Wanna spar?" Robin asked him. Speedy turned to him "why not" he said in reply. The two left to the training room. Raven caught up with Rarity in the hallway. "You wanted to talk?" Rarity said calmly. Raven lowered the hood of her cloak. "I want to know if you like him," Raven said. Rarity raised her eyebrow "I could say the same to you" Rarity replied. Raven flushed "What are you talking about Tatiana?" Raven asked using her sister's middle name. "I don't feel anything towards him" Rarity retorted. "Don't be ridiculous Rarity I'm an empath I can feel how you feel" Raven said back. Thus a silence was born, Rarity rubbed her arm. "Look, sis, I just wanted to tell you he gets jealous when you speak to Robin" Raven pointed out. Rarity's head raises slightly "Really?!" She asked. Raven raised her eyebrow "you're sure you feel nothing towards him?" she questioned. Rarity flushed "I'm sure Raven!" Rarity said back defensively. "Whatever," the empath said monotonously. 'the course of love never did run smoothly' Raven thought to herself as she made her way back to the main room "you coming?" Raven asked her sister. "I think I'll go and train before the party" Rarity replied, Raven stopped walking and turned around. "Won't you get sweaty and ruin your party outfit?" Raven asked. Rarity shook her head "I don't sweat in the heat of battle, a perk of being a hybrid" she stated. Raven shrugged "Fine just don't blame me when you twist an ankle in those boots," she said calmly walking back to the main room. Rarity sighed and made her way to the training room. she stopped in her tracks as she heard Speedy and Robin sparing.

Robin threw a kick at the archer. In return, the archer ducked under his kicks. Speedy tried to land a blow on the team leader only for him to catch his blow. Robin sent Speedy back with a kick to the chest. "Not bad," Robin said smirking as he helped Speedy up. "I really do need to improve on my combat," he said scratching his head. Rarity took this as her chance "Mind if I join you?" Rarity said. "No way I choose life" Speedy said putting his hands up defensively. Robin raised an eyebrow "You only beat me once, I'm sure I can take it" he said. Speedy sat on the sidelines taking a sip from his water bottle. "Bring it boy blunder," Rarity said. Robin looked down at her feet. "Sure but first no gun boots, we want a fair fight" The boy wonder pointed out. Rarity smiled taking her boots of slowly. Robin took his stance. The half angel stepped onto the matt bare footed. Speedy noticed her pink glitter painted toenails. He laughed a little "Shut up, it's Star fire's doing" she said bringing one of her feet back behind her. Rarity threw a roundhouse kick at Robin who dodged it with ease throwing a sweep kick. Rarity jumped barely missing the kick. She flipped back. "You've certainly improved," she said regaining her balance. "That's what training is for" he replied. Rarity furrowed her eyebrows. She ran at him and he ran at her. He through a punch and Rarity blocked it. The half angel aimed a kick to his side which he dodged but Rarity began to hit him with a sequence of kicks. Robin thew a punch and a kick, Rarity slid under the kick grabbing his arm, twisting him around in a circle then kicking him in the jaw. Robin fell to the ground. He looked up holding his jaw. Speedy sat there mesmerized as they fought. Robin stood up "You have to teach me that move," he said smiling. Rarity relapsed into her nervous behavior, "No you should teach me some of your's, mine aren't that great" she said 'I hope I didn't make him hate me' the blind beauty thought to herself. Speedy felt jealously build up in his stomach. 'Why the hell am I even feeling like this' He thought, 'I mean it's not like I even like her in that way'.

The boy wonder wiped some sweat of his brow stood up "I'm going to take a shower" Robin alerted as he left the pair of them behind. Rarity began to put on her boots again. Speedy stared at her, Rarity could feel something watching her. "Take a picture it will last longer" she stated confidently. Speedy jumped "Wait how did you know I was-" he began only for Rarity to cut him off "well I do now," she said causing him to turn pink. "Whatever I'm going to my room," he said in frustration and so he left. Rarity still had the feeling that someone was watching her. She could feel the burning gaze of burning red eyes. A scream, blood...there was so much blood. 'Do you think that little communicator they gave you is just gonna make you forget who you are' a voice told her. Rarity began to sweat 'what you've done'. She gripped her head in agony and squeezed her eyes shut tightly trying to get the voice out of her head. 'Go away, you don't belong here' she said back to it. She heard a dark laugh 'My dear' it started 'you can try to belong but you never will, by hiding it you will only prolong their pain...her pain' It told her.'And know when they come to try and save you, trust me they will' It told her. Objects in the room began to glow white and explode. 'Know that you send them to the same pitiful end' it said. A white vortex began to form in front of her "It's time I put you back where you belong" she whispered aloud stepping into the swirling white mists. A crack of lightning could be heard. Beast boy looked out the window from the couch. "Aw man, I didn't know a storm was scheduled for today. Raven stood by the window "That's because there wasn't a storm scheduled for today" The gothic teen said. Cyborg looked up from the couch. "Man I'm sure it's not a big deal, the forecast is wrong all the time" the tin man reassured. "Something doesn't feel right," Raven said almost inaudible.

Star fire entered the main room running past Raven to beast boy throwing petals over his head and a weird black dust over him which caused the green teen to sneeze repeatedly. Star fire then proceeded to dance around beast boy in a flamboyant manor, chanting something none of them could understand. "Forgaforga blorg blorgblorg blorg blorgblorg. Forga blorgablorga blorg blorga blorg blorgblorg" she yelled. "Er...Star what are you doing?" the changeling asked mildly traumatized. "I am preforming the ritual of blorga to ban the evil spirits ob bad luck on the day of ones birth" Star fire answered. "What?" Cyborg asked. "On my planet storms on ones day of birth symbolizes the evil spirits of blorga are trying to curse you for all eternity, by preforming this it protects you from the spirits" she explained. "Right..."Raven said. "Anyways where gonna start the movie marathon soon so I'm gonna get the others," Cyborg said getting up and leaving the main managed to find Speedy and Robin, however, he couldn't seem to find Rarity. "Did you guys see her?" He asked. "Sorry man last time I saw her was in the training room" Speedy replied. Cyborg made his way to the training room, however, the blind beauty was nowhere to be found. The half robot left for the main room again after scanning the tower. The main room doors swooshed open. "Rarity isn't in the tower" Cyborg said. Raven stood up abruptly "What happened?" the half demon asked. "Where is she?" She asked her voice growing angrier. "I don't know, I guess well have to find out," Cyborg said. Robin unfolded his arms. "Sorry Beast boy we'll have to postpone this party to another time," the leader said. Beast boys ears dropped. Star fire covered her mouth in shock and fear. "I was too late, the curse has already started!" The alien princess cried out mortified. "This isn't a curse Star," Robin said trying to calm her down.

"I thought you didn't trust Rare-I mean Rarity," Speedy said his tongue almost slipping up. 'Stupid Robin thinks he can act like he even cares about her-' The archer soon got lost in his thoughts. "Speedy!" Robin said. The hero looked up snapped out of his frustration. "I said Rarity's apart of the team now" Robin started. "She's missing and were going to find her" He finished. 'Whatever' Speedy thought bitterly to himself. "Cyborg track her communicator and the tracking device I put on her when we first met her" Robin ordered. "Way ahead of you" the tin man retorted. Raven had felt distraught until a gloved hand was placed on her shoulder. Raven looked back to see Beast boy smiling "It's gonna be okay, we'll find her...I promise" He reassured his team mate. "I'm sorry it ruined your birthday party and how are you so sure," Raven said back truthfully. "It's not your fault Rae," he said to her softly, Raven stared at him faintly blushing."I know well find her, I can feel it Rae" He added. Raven usually hated it when he called her that but just this once it hadn't been her burden. It reassured her and made her regain her calm. Raven took a deep breath in and out. "I got nothing," Cyborg said to robin after checking all of his scanners and trackers. "Raven see if you can find her with your soul self" Speedy suggested. Raven nodded "On it" she replied before levitating in her lotus position. "Azarath, Metrion!" she began before slipping into a meditative state. "Zinthos..." she said as she felt her soul leaving her body. Her soul-self traveled far and wide but she found nothing. There was darkness until she saw nothing but Rarity and her burning red eyes, blood, there was fire. A scream. There was so much blood.

Raven was immediately taken back into her body. She fell to the ground. "Raven!" Star fire cried. Beast boy knelt by Raven who was stuck in a trance of horror. It had become increasingly clear to Raven she had seen something she wasn't supposed to and she could never go back. Not now. Not ever.

* * *

**Me: Oo I wonder what's gonna happen**

**Raven: You're the one writing the story**

**Me: True, let's just say the down spiral starts here**

**Beast boy: Hurry up you have more chapters to write**

**Me: Okay, okay I'm on it. Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 11-Sloth

**Me: The story continues**

**Beast Boy: Here we go**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11-Sloth**

Raven spent the rest of that evening meditating profusely. It was as if she had been put into a trance of Darkness. Star fire had been next to her as support. "Do you think this is the same thing as what Raven did to Dr. Light" Cyborg referenced. "No this is different" Robin said with his hands on his chin. Beast boy's hand rested on his cheek as he gazed at Raven. "Do you think Raven's gonna be okay?" He asked. Robin looked over at his teammate. "Raven's strong she'll be fine" He reassured the green teen. Beast boy sighed. "If only we knew what friend Raven thought" Star fire pointed out. "Wait what about Rarity" he began. "She's still MIA" he noticed. "How will we find her without friend Raven" Star fire acknowledged. Robin looked at the ground. Raven began to sweat unbearably, her face had been strained, she was paler and a sickly green. Raven's head shook from side to side and her eyes opened. "Raven!" Beast boy said. The half demon panted heavily as she stood up. "Your okay" Cyborg said. Raven pushed passed her teammates. "Forget about me, we need to find my sister and fast" The empath told them more cold than she would have usually.

"How do you prepose we do that?" Speedy asked doubtfully. Raven looked at him with an icy stare. "I', going inside her mind" the empath told them. "And I'm going alone" she added. Star fire had walked towards her friend. "Please friend, what did you see?" the alien princess asked softly. "Trust me you don't want to know" Raven said shuddering as she tried to rid her self of those burning red eyes, the shrieks and cries and the blood shed crimson. "Raven you have to tell us" Robin ordered. "Trust me" Raven said almost pleading. "Well at least let us go with you" Cyborg said sternly. Raven sighed, "You wont be able to handle it" she informed. "And even if you were, Rarity's mind is a lot harder to get into than mine" Raven explained. "She'll reject anything she doesn't want to enter, It's only safe if i go as we have a bond" Raven said gesturing to her head. "I'm going either way" Speedy said.

The titans looked at him, "I already told you-" Raven started but the archer cut her off. "Its a risk I'm willing to take" he said. "Me too" Robin said, Speedy felt some remorse towards this but didn't say a word. "Fine,but don't say i didn't warn you" Raven said. "Star fire; you, Beast boy and Cyborg are to stay here and guard the city" The boy wonder ordered. Star fire nodded in reply "Please friend, How are you to get into the mind of friend Rarity?" The red headed teen asked with curiosity. Raven pulled her cloak over her head. "Black magic" The empath replied. Beast boy looked at her with concern "are you sure thats safe?" he asked in a worried tone."Safe no, affective yes" Raven replied. "Its the only way to get us into her head, since she doesn't have a mirror" Raven explained. Speedy and Robin nodded in reply "I'm ready" Speedy said. Raven used her powers to levitate a knife towards her. "Well were going to need the blood Sacrifice" she said.

"Something, or someone innocent" She added. they all turned to Star fire. "No way, we aren't cutting Star fire" Robin said."Friend Raven, I am not human, I don't think my blood would be acceptable" Star fire said. "Well who else is innocent and child like?" Speedy asked. The team then all turned to Beast boy who swallowed hard. "Do we really have to use blood?" He pleaded. "Well Raven says its the only way" Robin said. "Wait you'll let her cut me but not Star fire!" Beast boy exclaimed causing the leader to blush profusely. "Relax I won't make it hurt" Raven said. "Much" The half demoness said as she proceeded to grab onto the changelings hand. The green teen blushed looking like a christmas tree. Raven placed the knife on his palm before they made awkward eye contact. The half demoness blushed slightly under her hood. She traced the knife down his palm quickly so he wouldn't feel as much pain. Beast boy winced slightly as crimson blood began to drip down his hand. Raven used her powers to lift the blood of off his hand and held it with her magic. The gothic teens eyes glowed a ghostly white as the blood turned into a portal.

Six burning eyes began to glow from the portal. "Who dares enter" a high pitched demonic voice bellowed. This caused all the titans-excluding Raven-to jump. She pulled her hood down to reveal her four demonic eyes. "It is I, the eighth born of Trigon" Raven said. The other titans took it that the other seven born of trigon had been Ravens brothers, the seven deadly sins; Wrath, Envy, Gluttony, Lust, Sloth, Greed and Pride. The Titans had never seen Raven siblings but the way she had described them they had hopped they would never run into them. The gate way had opened after Raven spoke. "Lets go" Raven said her eyes becoming normal once more. "Hopefully you aren't ripped to shreds trying to enter" Raven said coldly as she entered the portal. Speedy and Robin looked at each other "Ready?" Robin asked. "As ready as I'll ever be" The archer pair of them walked through the portal and the other titans watched as it closed behind them.

"She didn't even heal it" Beast boy mentioned looking at his deeply cut palm. "Well maybe she wanted you to feel it" Cyborg said taking as he took a seat. "Where gonna be here all evening so I suggest you guys take a break" Cyborg added. Beast boy sat next to him. "Wanna play video games?" the green teen asked and Cyborg smirked at him "I'll take it easy since you got cut". The other three titans were currently indisposed as they fell through darkness. "How long is this fall, I'm running out of breath to screan?!" Speedy yelled. Raven had a straight face as she levitated downwards besides them. "We should be landing in about 1-" Raven began but was cut off by the sound of Speedy and Robin both hitting the ground. "Second" The gothic teen finished as her feet touched the ground gently. Robin stood up and dusted himself off before helping Speedy up. They looked around, The sky was a dark blood red and the moon had shone a pale purple. The air was cold and the place felt barren. "Let's go" Raven said as they walked down a stone path. It was as if they walked for ours before they had gotten to a gate. Raven looked at the stone gate before showing her demonic eyes. The gate had opened and everything had changed. The sky had turned grey and he moon had become a lighter shade of purple the grass was pale brown and dried out.

"This place is kinda creepy" Robin said furrowing his eye brows "Well we still haven't seen the rest of this place" Raven replied. A river had cut through the path way."I have a feeling were just getting started" Robin said as they came to a sudden stop. Raven had kneeled before the River which had ran an opaque black, Robin kneeled beside her before dipping his hand into it. "It's Tar" Robin said trying to shake it off his glove. "Well we cat go through it, what know?" Speedy asked. Raven observed the Tar River as it began to bubble. A faint singing could be heard. Robin looked back "Is it just me or can you hear it too?" Robin asked. "Hear what?" Raven enquired "Someones singing" Speedy said. The tar began to bubble more and the bubbles had began to grow larger and thicker "Your in my game" it sung. Some of the tar had gotten onto Raven's cloak and stuck to her, it began to pull her further and further to the River "You play by my rules now" the voice began drearily.

Raven went wide eyed as she tried to fight it however the more she resisted the more the tar had stuck to her. "You lose" the voice sang in languor. Robin pulled out a bird-o-rang and used it to cut off Ravens cloak. Raven stumbled forwards. The Tar had sucked Raven's cloak into the River. "Now I want my prize" the voice sang in lassitude. "This place is creeping me out" Speedy said backing away from the tar River as it began to form A tar fell to reveal a woman similar to Rarity but this was definitely not Rarity. The figures was facing the other was, hair pale purple and it wore torn grey cloth. "Great" Raven said. "How are we gonna get past this thing?" Raven motioned to her leader. Robin put his hand on his chin. "Well she seems to like games, maybe we can make a wager" he suggested. The figures eyes gleamed at the word. She turned to them her pitch black eyes where caused the titans to jump back a little. "A wager?" the voice said in languor. She stepped out of the tar river and the tar leaving her footprints on the dead grass as she walked towards Robin. The tar figure got uncomfortably close to him. He could feel her breath on his neck. 'Creepy' he thought to himself. Speedy and Raven got in a defensive position, just in case. "What is this wager?" the voice asked more demandingly as the tar flowed behind her and caressed his face. "Well it can be whatever you want" The leader said staying strong.

The figure stepped back slightly moving sluggishly. She took a moment to think, wanting to avoid confrontation. "If you can answer my three questions I will spare your souls" she said before stepping back into her river. The ground that surrounded the titans fell apart. It began to look a lot like Ravens mind. The creature looked up at them once more. "Deal" Robin said taking initiative. The creature smirked as she heard the words. "Question one" she began slowly and with apathy. "Who am I?" she asked. The titans all looked at each other. "You're obviously Sloth" Raven said. the two boys looked at her confused. "I'm an empath remember" She explained. The creature frowned at this, "Alright how about another one" she said slowly. "How old am I?" all of the titans looked at each other once again. "How are we supposed to guess that?" Raven asked. " Rarity's 19 in human years" Robin said. Speedy looked up at the creature.

"That isn't Rarity" he said. "It's a trick question" Raven answered. "Incorrect" Sloth said smiling. The titans stood there baffled. "What?" the empath questioned. "I am a part of Rarity, the real Rarity" Sloth said. "I have been around for 19,000 years, or 19 in Rarity's case" Sloth explained. "We have to get this one right" Robin said with determination. "What is Rarity most bored about?" she asked breaking the tension of the silence. They spent a moment thinking. "well Rarity is rarely bored" Robin thought to himself. "Well she gets bored in the afternoon" Speedy says. "Well what does she do?" Raven asked. They took a long time to think of the answer. "I got it!" Speedy said. "Rarity gets lazy watching TV" Speedy said. The others looked at him with disbelief and questioning glances. "C-correct" Sloth said. Raven and Robin were both confused, "How'd you even know that?" Robin asked. Speedy looked at him "Well when we watch TV in the afternoon, Rarity's in the main room" he said "She can't see the TV so she just sits there with us so she can spend time with us" He explained. "Wow you must really like her" Robin said. Speedy went red "Hey! I'm just observant of my surroundings okay" He said. Raven rolled her eyes. Sloth began to sink back into the tar river. "You may get past me" she said "but know the others aren't like me, the will kill you were you stand, decieve and trick you into etarnal suffering" She said before all that was left was a large bubble of tar were she had sunk.

"Well that's just great" Raven said sarcastically. Robin looked up ahead, "We have a long way to go" he said. Meanwhile back in the normal world the others where sat in the main room playing video games. "Please friend may you teach me the ways of the video games" Star fire asked. An hour later they were still playing Victory is mine, I will crush you all!" Star fire screeched and eyes glowing green. The two boy's looked at each other then back to Star. "Great we created a monster" Cyborg said.

* * *

Me: And I must start another chapter

Cyborg: How did i get here?

Star fire: we have been the kidnapped!

Me: Shut it! (shoves cookie in her mouth)

Cyborg: (blinks twice)

Me: Now where was I...oh right until next time!


	13. Chapter 12- Envy, Lust and The dark

**Me: Exams week, barely had anytime to write**

**Beast boy: Well you have some time now, make another chapter **

**Me: Isn't that what Im doing right now**

**Raven: Just get on with it**

**Me: What ever Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12- Envy, Lust and the dark**

So far the titans in Rarity's mind had made it past sloth however she did leave her warning of the others. "Whats the next stop?" Speedy asked. Robin looked around to find two gates. "There's two gates" Raven pointed out. "We should split up" Robin said observing the area around them. "Since when has splitting up ever been a good idea?" Speedy questioned. "Well it's the best option we have" Raven said. "It's settled" Robin said. "I'll go by my self" Speedy said. Robin raised an eyebrow "Are you sure?" Robin asked. Speedy nodded. "Okay me and Raven will take the left, you take the right" Robin stated "here" the leader said handing the teen archer a small device. "in case theres trouble, this bomb can destroy everything within a one mile radius. Speedy nodded, "thank's" he replied. The group went there separate ways. Raven and Robin walked through the gate. Speedy looked up to the gate the sing letter 'L' was marked on it. He looked back 'damn Robin, he knew what gate to pick' The archer sighed. "Well this should be interesting" he said out loud to himself before walking into Lusts domain. The skies were bright red and the ground was a pale pink. Speedy looked around to see lamps light up with fire as he walked down a stone path. He looked up to see Rarity looking around. " Rarity!" he called. Rarity tilted her head "Roy?" she ran to her "finally we found you" he said. "what are you doing in this place?" he asked with concern. "I cam to challenge lust" Rarity said. "But its okay now that your here" she flirted. Speedy raised an eyebrow. "Are you feeling okay Rare?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" she said leaning closer to stepped back rested her hands on the sides of his face. Speedy went crimson "uh.." he mumbled. "Do you trust me?" she asked leaning into him. "yes" he reality lust stood in front of him lunging her whip back. Lust was dressed in a leather skin tight leotard with a cut out stomach and a low back that had a red cape attached to it. Lust wore thigh high leather boots. Lust was about to attack when five gunshots were fired. the illusion broke and Speedy stumbled back. The real Rarity shoved him out of the way before he could e hit with lusts burning whip. Lust looked up to see Rarity's gun at her head. "Good bye brother" she said before firing. Lust blocked the bullet with its whip. "to bad you just got here" It said. Lust tried to whip Rarity but she flipped out of the way. When she landed she stumbled a little because of her gun boots."Robin was right, these are impractical" she said to herself before using her magic to change back into her lunged forward at her and Rarity began to fire shots meanwhile Speedy was on the ground still in shock. Rarity had managed to hit lusts leg. Lust dropped to the ground. Rarity used her aura to hold her down. "Get out of here" she said to Speedy. The archer stood up "what about you?" he asked. Rarity began to sweat "I'll see you on the other side" she told grabbed her and through her over his shoulder.

Rarity shrieked in shock however she still held lust down. "What the hell are you doing?!" Rarity yelled. Speedy through a small device that began to tick. "Time to get out of here" he replied before he ran out of the gate. The domain exploded and all that could be heard was the shrieks of lust. Speedy dropped Rarity before panting heavily. "Your insane" Rarity said "what if wasn't able to hold lust down you would have killed us both" she scolded. "We're still alive aren't we" he retorted cockily. Rarity began to laugh. Dropping to the ground. "Hey what's so funny!" he said back annoyed. Rarity wiped a tear from her eye "I can't believe you were gonna kiss my brother!" she laughed even more. "Hey how was I supposed to know it wasn't you" he argued. "So if it was me you wouldn't care" Rarity asked slightly blushing. "That isn't what I said-" he said before being cut off by Rarity. "Wait what did you say about the others?" she looked at her the up to the purple sky "They went after envy" He answered. "Do you think we should go and help them?" he asked. Rarity sighed. "It would be the best thing to do" she replied standing up. the pair walked to the other gate. "Hey Rare?" he called. "Yes harper" she said. He took a moment to stare at her. He smiled slightly. "Yes" she said braking his concentration."Nothing" he said walking through the gate. Rarity had to admit she was a little upset that he hadn't said anything.

Rarity sighed blushing slightly. She walked through the gate. Back in the normal universe the other titans were still all in the main room. "Dude i so bored" Beast boy said as he played video games upside down on the couch. The alarms went of causing the titans to jump up. "Great" Cyborg said standing up. He checked his computers "troubles uptown at the super mart" he said. Beast boy looked up at Cyborg with glistening eyes. "Fine" the tin man began "But only cause' it's your birthday" he added annoyed. Beast boy jumped up on the couch raising his arm to the elevator, he took a deep breath and puffed out his chest "TITANS GO!" he cried. "argh..." Cyborg groaned as him and Star fire walked past Beast boy into the elevator. The green teen followed behind them grinning from ear to ear. He turned around before the elevator closed behind him. Little did the realise someone else lurking in the tower. Back in Rarity's mind they had arrived in envy's domain. The skies were green and the ground was black. Robin and Raven were currently busy battling the green skinned envy. Envy had white hair and wore a black dress that cut of at the thighs. It wore no shoes but it had cuffs around its ankles.

"It's not fair" Envy screeched. Is voice sending out high pitched sound waves pushing Raven out of the sky. Rarity sensed this and ran just in time to catch her fallen sister. "Rarity" Raven pointed out. "Rarity what's with your emotions?" Robin asked dodging one of Envy's attacks threw a bird-o-rang at the creature. "They aren't my emotions" Rarity said putting her sister on the ground. "Then what are they?" Raven asked. "Your brothers" Speedy said inwardly shivering at the memory of almost kissing one. "Wait there here how?" Raven asked Rarity. Raven lifted a piece of rubble at threw it at the creature "In the fire, I remember there voices" Rarity answered. "Thats what we saw in the shop window" Robin said. "How many are in here?" Speedy asked Rarity as he fired an arrow. "Well i know that Sloth, lust and Envy are here" she replied shooting her guns. "That means-" Raven began. "We've got to get back to the real world and quick" Robin said throwing a smoke bomb. "Are you sure that would work, I mean Rarity's already blind" Speedy pointed out. "They just took the form of Rarity, they don't have her attributes" Raven said. Envy shrieked in confusion. "I have a plan" Robin said. "Speedy get to the gate, incase we need you" Speedy nodded running off. "Raven create a force field to hold Envy" Raven nodded her eyes glowing white. "And Rarity, cover me" he finished running in the direction of Envy "Got it" Rarity retorted.

The smoke cleared. Raven held Envy in a bubble and Robin threw four bird-o-rang's and the beast. The creature burst Ravens bubble with a shriek and causing robin to drop his staff. Before it could yell at Robin Rarity jumped out behind him grabbing his bow staff she flipped over the creature. It turned around wide mouthed before Rarity used the bow staff tho impale the creature through its mouth. Green blood oozed out of it and splattered across he. Rarity removed the staff from the Envy and it fell to the ground. Rarity walked over to Robin ad handed him his bloodied staff. The team regrouped at the gate. "Let's get the hell out of here" she said coldly. They all looked to each other and then to her before the exited Envy's domain. When the stepped out the ground began to shake. "Great" Speedy said in annoyance. The ground below them began to crumble and soon the began falling. Rarity fell with her legs crossed. Raven fell with her arms crossed. The boys however where both screaming there lungs out. "Don't you think theres a safer mode of transportation than falling in this place!" Robin yelled out. They fell for about two minutes before the ground of the training room became clearer.

Robin and Speedy braced them self's for impact but it never came. Raven had caught them with her magic just before the hit the ground. Robin opened one of his eyes. "I guess you were feeling kinder" he said. Raven walked away causing them to land on there faces. Rarity walked passed them laughing slightly at this. The two teen hero's got up and made there way to the main room to find it empty but most of all destroyed. The windows were shattered, the couch had been mauled into pieces. The place was trashed. "What the hell happened?" Speedy asked. Robin pulled out his communicator. "Cyborg come in" he said. "Cyborg in what's happening'" he heard the tin man reply. "The towers been trashed" He said walking out of the main room. The other titans looked around "what do you think happened?" Raven asked. Speedy looked around "Maybe someone broke in" He retorted. "It can't be nothing was stolen" Raven pointed out. "Maybe they didn't come to steal" Rarity began "Maybe the came to look for something...or someone" Rarity pointed out with a hint of guilt in her voice. "Rarity?" Speedy began to question. "I have to be somewhere" Rarity said walking past the two Titans. They both looked at each other in confusion.

The T car skid to a halt in front of the super mart. Civilian's were running out. It had seemed a fire had broke out. "Shit" Cyborg cursed, the other two got out the car. Cyborg pulled out his communicator. "Robin" he said. "Robin in" he heard a voice reply. "Quickly, get to the super mart!" he yelled coughing from the smoke. "There's a fire" he explained as Beast boy and Star fire began rescuing the people still inside the building. "We're on our way" Robin said. Cyborg entered the burning building. Far away in the distance stood Rarity on top of a building. Her head held low. Back at the tower Robin ran into the main room "Quick we've got to get to the super mart, where is Rarity?" he ordered. The two hero's turned to face the leader. "We don't know were Rarity is?" Speedy said. Robin furrowed his eyebrow's "what do you mean you don't know where she is? Robin questioned. "She said she needed to be some where and then she walked off" Raven explained. Robin sighed "we can look for her later, right now we have people to save" he stated "Raven can you teleport us there?" he asked. The demoness nodded and in a flash they were gone.

They had reappeared in front of the super mart. Star fire held two children in her arms. the alien princess landed in front of her team mates. "We managed to save as many as we could" she said as the others came out of the super mart. "whats the numbers?" Robin asked. "eight casualties, three of which children" Cyborg answered facing the ground. "who did this?" Robin asked to himself out loud. "Raven could you put the fire out?" he ordered. Raven nodded. Her dark aura reached into the ground pulling out water pipes and killing the fire. Police sirens could be heard in the distance and finally the authorities arrived. "What's the situation?" the chief police officer asked. Robin explained what had happened. The police went to secure the perimeter. Speedy heard a sound come from inside the store, or what was left of it. He crept closer to the entrance, "What is it?" Beast boy asked. "There's someone in here" he replied "I'm going in" he added. "Im coming in to" The green teen replied. Speedy nodded as they both entered the building. The archer held his bow and arrow at the ready. Beast boy behind him. They heard the noise again. hiding behind a pole that was left behind. "This place isn't stable anymore" Beast boy pointed out. "Freeze" Speedy yelled jumping out holding his bow and arrow up. There he was Slade.

The archer wet wide eyed before Slade projected fire at him. The archer wasn't able to doge in time and was hit. he yelled out in pain as he felt his flesh burning and yell was so loud that everyone could here it. Rarity turned to the sound before she went wide eyed. Beast boy Ran and lifted his friend. he took them out of the store Slade in persuit. Beast boy kicked the door of the entrance. "It's Slade!" he cried. the villain burst through the entrance. Throwing fire at Robin who dodged it swiftly. Star fire flew up into the air before she created a bolt and aimed it at Slade. The villain caught the bolt and turned it into fire reflecting it back to Star fire. she screamed as it hit her and fell from the sky. Robin ran and caught her. " Isn't that what Rarity did to Star the first time we fought her?" Cyborg pointed out. Raven furrowed her eyebrows. "It is" she said as her eyes began to glow white. The gothic teen through lampposts at the Slade but he was blasting each one away effortlessly until he stood directly in front of Raven. he grabbed the demoness by the throat and lifted her into the air. Raven began to choke. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at Slade who caught it and turned it into his own energy.

He thrusted his hand back ready to attack. Raven closed her eyes tightly waiting for the blow but it never came. She opened her eyes to see herself on the ground and Rarity in front off her. "Leave her alone!" Rarity eyes began to glow red. The titans all backed up. The blind girls eyes began to split into four. "I see you learnt a new trick" Slade said. Rarity's hair grew white and her nails became sharper along with her teeth. The villain stepped back. Rarity opened her eyes. "I am sick of this. I'm ending it now" she yelled. Speedy stared wide eyed in fear. Rarity ran at Slade who swung at her with his Katana. Rarity flipped over him before kicking him in the jaw. Slade through a ball of fire but Rarity caught it and threw it back. Slade was pushed back and separated from his weapon. He ran at Rarity and she ran back only to slid under neat him and grab his katana. Slade turned around but wasn't able to dodge Rarity's attack. The demonic Rarity had hacked into his leg. Slade dropped on to one knee. Rarity removed it before she swiftly dodged his last blast of fire. Rarity then hacked his other arm clean of. The titans faced away in fear.

Slade cried out in pain before Rarity kicked him to the ground. and stabbed him in his lower back. The villain was soon finding hit hard to lifted him up onto his knees. She whispered into his ear "Do not forget who you serve" she said, her eyes glowing a deeper red. "No please promise i'll leave you alone" he pleaded. Rarity dropped the katana and drew her hand back "Please" he begged. "memento mori" Rarity said in a demonic voice (remember death). The thing that she did next and shocked the titans. she pushed her hand through his back pushing her hand through to the other side. showing his beating heart. Star fire fainted at the sight and Rarity pulled it right through the other side. Slade dropped to the ground. Rarity's eyes glowed red and she took a bite out of his heart savouring it before mauling it to pieces. The demonic Rarity smiled with her blood covered lips. She reached down to Slade's body and grabbed his katana before grabbing his head. she then proceeded to behead him. The titans looking away in horror. Star fire still passed out in Robins arms.

Rarity began to feel dizzy. she held her head as her eyes faded back to there dull lifeless look. "Sis" Rarity heard Raven call out."I'm sorry" Rarity said as Raven held her sister in her arms. Rarity could feel it and then she lost consciousness. She felt nothing.

* * *

**Me: well that was fun**

**Star fire: (passed out)**

**Beast boy: (shock/disgusted look)**

**me: hey its Rated M for a reason**

**Raven anyways, what deadly sin should we meet next?**

**Me: Feel free to comment. Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14- Wrath part 1

**Me: Welcome back! I hope you enjoyed the gore of the last chapter**

**Star fire: (passed out)**

**Me:(smiles)she'll be fine**

**Raven: Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 14- Wrath part 1**

* * *

**Previous Evening**

The storm was just letting up and Rarity had left the tower in her desperate search for him-it. She knew it was them-him-who broke into the tower and now the half angel was out for blood. She drove through the town on her motorcycle until her senses told her to stop. Rarity took oh her helmet and fixed her hair. The blind beauty entered the building. She found the building was rather empty except for a few citizens. Her feet took her up some steps in the building, Rarity managed to get up to the roof unseen. There was silence, except for the cool breeze of the evening and the loud city below. From a normal perspective all seemed sound in jump city. However, Rarity's senses told her otherwise and her senses never lied. Her breath hitched as she felt an aura and soon the half angel became painfully aware of her surroundings. turning around-she just missed the swing of a blade making her almost fall off the building. She gritted her teeth "I know it's you!" Rarity yelled regaining her balance, she heard his low chuckle. "Where is he!" she demanded. "No welcome sister?" the demonic being said. "Answer me!" she yelled in a harsh tone. There was silence. Wrath stood out of the shadows, he had not taken her image. He had long dark hair and lightly tanned skin. His four eyes where red- a demon-in human form. "You should be dead" he said coldly. "I should" Rarity replied. He turned from her "we cant have that though" he responded in a playful tone. "Then the eternal darkness wouldn't happen" he added. Rarity furrowed her eyebrows. "I should be dead" she repeated sternly, "if I die the humans wont have to suffer" The blind beauty said softer. Her brother scoffed "you've grown soft Tatiana " he said using her other name, "like Raven" the demonic being added. Rarity growled.

"But then again, the angels blood did always flow through your veins" Wrath scowled, he took a step forward, Rarity's hands moving towards her weapons. "Relax, I can't hurt you" he pointed out "much" he said smirking. Rarity fired a shot, he deflected it swiftly with his dual blades. "I can" she said angrily. "So it's a fight you want" he smiled diabolically, "you don't break into my home and expect to live" she said " I'm stronger than you remember brother" she said aiming her handguns. Wraths eyes began to glow red, his teeth grew sharp and he inhaled the exhaled. "Good" he said in a demonic voice. He lunged at her, Rarity rolled past him firing a round of bullets. Wrath stopped them with his telekinesis, he swung at her his blades sending waves of fire. The half angel barely dogged it, she stood panting. "Where is he?!" she scowled. A large explosion could be heard in the back ground. Wrath looked back with his signature smirk. He grabbed her arms and turned her body to the city. "Looks like you got your answer Tatiana" he said darkly, "aren't you going to save your friends" he whispered into her ear, Rarity gasped. Wrath walked to the edge of the building. "She's your sister too" Rarity said softly. Wrath stopped in his tracks "why do you obey him?" she asked. Wrath scowled "another time sister" he then jumped to the next building. Rarity stood in confusion. The half angel then went wide eyed "Raven" she said breathlessly before jumping of the building. Rarity was free falling, she grabbed onto side of the next building. The bricks breaking as her hand dug into the wall, this caused some damage to her left hand. Rarity then landed on one knee, running to her motorcycle and leaving a trail of dust behind her.

* * *

Rarity sat up sweating and panting. "Your awake" Robin said walking to her. Rarity felt queasy as she remembered the previous night. "Rarity, are you okay?" Beast boy asked. The blind girl then realised the whole team was surrounding her. Rarity went wide eyed as she felt the contents of what she had previously consumed rush up her throat. Quickly Raven grabbed a bucket. Star fire had a worried expression as Rarity threw up profusely. She heaved harder before she began to throw up blood "Rarity!?" Speedy called, they all rushed to her side. "Relax" Raven said, "it's not hers" the half demon explained. The half angel continued to throw up Slade's remains until chunks of his organs began to resurface. Beast boy held his mouth and looked away, Robin looked away and Cyborg winced. Rarity had finished throwing up, she coughed and wheezed until she plopped back down on the bed. "Are you feeling better?" The alien princess asked. "Im fine Star" Rarity replied meekly before turning over. They decided to give her some privacy, Robin closing the door of the med bay behind him. "What was that last night?" Beast boy asked. "I'm not sure" Raven replied in her usual monotone voice. "That was the terrifying yes?" Star fire asked. "Yes Star" Robin answered, "Should I be scared of friend Rarity?" The alien princess asked. "Of course not, she's still Rarity" Cyborg replied. "Or at least I think" he added to himself. "Should we talk to her?" the changeling asked. "I think it's best if we give her space" Raven said before walking away. All the titans followed except Speedy who decided to stay behind.

He stood outside her was still in the room staring into the nothingness she saw. _'What do you want?'_ she asked telepathically as she sensed his presence. Speedy jumped slightly _'Great she's in my head again'_ he thought to himself _'She can also hear your thoughts' _she said back, Speedy chuckled at this. _'You where lying before weren't you'_ he said, _'I don't know what your talking about'_ the voice a little shaky. 'Rare, tell me' he thought softly using her pet name. Rarity sat up blushing in the med bay room. She groaned before she buried her face in the pillow. The half angel sighed. _'Roy, do you think I'm-'_ she began before the alarms in the tower went off. "For fuck sake!" she growled aloud to herself. Speedy rolled his eyes hearing her from outside her door, he chuckled lowly. "I guess there's not rest for hero's" he said quietly to himself. He opened up his communicator as he made his way to the main room. "There's some petty thieves down town, nothing we can't handle" Robin's voice said. "Raven and Cyborg come with me, the rest of you can stay here" the leader ordered. The selected titans left the tower meanwhile in the main room Beast boy flopped onto the couch. "Great, where never going to celebrate my birthday" he complained. "Do not fret friend Beast boy, I'm sure we will celebrate tomorrow" Star fire tired to reassure. Speedy entered the main room. "Where have you been?" Beast boy asked looking up from the couch. "Nothing" the archer replied. He opened the fridge "Who is the food for?" Star fire asked. "Rarity she's probably hungry, I mean she did just throw up all of her food" He replied. Star fire giggled to herself.

Speedy left with some left over pasta. "Yep he's whipped" Beast boy said to himself. Speedy made his way back to the med bay, opening Rarity's door but forgetting to knock. To his surprise the half angel wasn't on the bed. He took a few more steps into the room before he felt something cold and metallic press against his head. The archer yelped and Rarity accidentally fired her gun, just missing him. "Geez Harper, don't scare me like that, you almost gave me a heart attack" she said clutching her chest. "You!" he yelled "You almost shot me" he said furrowing his eyebrow's. Rarity rolled her eyes, "well I don't take kindly to people who walk into my room without knocking" she scoffed. The half angel began to pant, Speedy helped her to the bed. "If that took up all of your energy I doubt Robin's not gonna put you in the field for a while" The hero heart throb pointed out. "I don't care what boy blunder say's" The half angel said sternly. Roy handed her the pasta rolling his eyes 'always so stubborn' he thought to himself. Rarity punched him in the arm, "Ow" he yelped "I can still here you" she said gritting her teeth. "I brought you pasta be nice" he said playfully. He sat next to her on the bed. "So, what was it you where going to tell me before?" he asked with curiosity, this caught Rarity off guard. She looked at him mouth full of pasta. _'Cute'_ he thought which caused her to blush. The blind beauty swallowed her pasta. "Oh, Right" she mumbled.

"Roy do you think I'm-" she began but his phone went off. "For the love of-" she started being cut off again, "What do you want?" Roy asked tilted her head at this. "I thought I told you we're through" he said sternly. "Don't call again" the archer said before hanging up. He put his phone away, "Right where were we" he said softly. Rarity raised an eyebrow, "Roy who was that?" she asked. The hero heart throb looked at her "It was no one" he replied. "Bullshit" she said, "It was her wasn't it" The half angel said. Speedy sighed, "yes" he retorted. Rarity put the pasta on the side table. "Roy..." the blind beauty said softly. "It's okay, I'm fine, I'm already over her" he said standing up. Rarity grabbed onto his hand, "I'm here for you" she said truthfully as she stood up. "Rarity don't waste your energy-" he began but was cut of by her lips pressing softly against half angel almost melted, that was until Speedy pushed her away, she felt her heart being ripped out of her chest "Roy-"she began. "I'm sorry but I can't do this" he cut her off. "You think I'm a monster don't you?" she asked. Speedy shook his head "Of course not" he said. "You're my teammate" he said cupping her cheek in his hand. "I promised myself I wouldn't get attached to anyone else ever again, especially not you" he said letting go. "Beside's Bumble bee called this morning, I'm going back tomorrow" He explained. Rarity felt the tears build up in her eyes but she promised her build.

"I'm sorry but I'm better off without you" he said before he walked out of the fell to her knees, as she sobbed her tears of sadness soon turned into tears of rage. Her eyes began to glow red as she trashed the room. Equipment went flying as the computers were torn from out of the walls. The half angel cried as she threw a blue flames at the bed. Soon the room was burnt. The bed was turned to ashes, the computers and monitors where destroyed. Equipment sprawled across the floor and all that was left was the remnants of the pasta. "I cant believe I liked that jerk" she said cried to herself as she fell back to the ground, her face buried in her hands as she had realised what she had done to the room. Star fire knocked on the door before opening it, "Friend Rarity I heard-" the alien princess began before seeing the mess and a crying Rarity. Star fire rushed to her side."Friend, please what happened?" Star fire asked holding her friend close to her. "R-Roy" was all the half angel could manage to say in between sobs. Star fire grew angry. 'I am going to incinerate him' the alien princess thought to herself. "I will be right back friend" Star fire said soothingly before getting up and flying quickly out of the room only to fly into Cyborg. She rubbed her nose to see the other titans.

"You are back" she said. "Where is Robin?" she then asked for personal reasons. "He's back at the station sorting out the paper work" Cyborg answered. He peered into the med bay room, "What happened?" he asked. Raven ran into the room to her sister's side. Rarity stood up. "I'm going to my room" she said coldly. Rarity walked past Star fire and Cyborg. The half angel made her way to her room just as Speedy left his. He stopped and looked at her from his door. Rarity could sense his presence, the presence which from now on she would dread. He opened his mouth to speak but the blind beauty sighed. "I can't believe I let you play me" she said numbly. "Rare-" he said. "Don't cal me that" she cut him off. "I should've known, your a player, it's what you do" she said. "I wasn't playing you" he said. "With all the girls you've been with I couldn't tell" she said back with poison on her lips. "Did you just call me a man whore?" he asked angrily. Rarity furrowed her eyebrows "So what if I did" she started. "You know, I'm happy you ended what ever this was" she said on the verge of tears. "You probably just wanted to sleep with me anyways" she added tears flowing down her face."Is that what you think I wanted from you?" He asked. She turned to enter her room "Rarity, I do like you okay" he said. Rarity stopped dead in her tracks, "I just promised myself I won't get attached to anyone after her ok" he explained. Rarity stopped crying._ 'I can't believe I destroyed a med bay room for this' _she thought to herself ."Roy I..." she began. "I understand she hurt you but you don't have to take it out on me" Rarity said. "You know your the first person I've ever liked in my whole life" She whispered. "It was nice working with you" she said before walking into her room. The large metallic door swooshing behind her. Speedy sighed _'Man I_ _fucked up'_ he thought to himself.

Rarity sad behind her door. _'This isn't me. I wouldn't destroy a room just cause he rejected me'_ She thought holding her head. She thought for another reason for her irrational behaviour. She went wide eyed, there was only one answer. _'Wrath'_ she went wide eyed.

* * *

**Beast boy: That was emotional**

**Me: Right I almost forgot, Raven do the honours**

**Raven: No**

**Me: (laughs evilly) You have no choice but to bend to my will**

**Raven:(against her will) Merry christmas and happy new year!**

**Me: Until next time**


End file.
